Miracle Child
by AliBelikov
Summary: Yes it is another story where Dimitri leave to guard Tasha but hopefully better then most. Read and let me know how you like it
1. Chapter 1: Memories and the Future

Miracle Child

**ME: So Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**(Adrian and Christian run and hide.)**

**(Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri stare after the guys.) **

**ROSE: Why do I seem to only know pansies?**

**ME: Cause that's all you attract except for Comrade of course.**

**DIMITRI: I suppose I'll do it. Ali does not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. That honor is due to Richelle Mead **

**ME: Thank you Comrade. (Dimitri gives me annoyed glare) LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Chapter One: Memories and the Future

(Rose's POV)

It had been a year since St. Vladimir's Academy had been attacked, a whole year since I had given myself to the man I loved only for him to leave and it'll be a year in three weeks since I had given birth to his daughter.

I looked at my reflection as I thought about Dimitri Belikov. He had been my mentor and the father of my child. But that's not even the weirdest part. You see Dimitri had been and still was a dhampir as was I. Dhampirs were only supposed to be able to conceive with Moroi, Living vampires with elemental magic. And yet I was mother to a child who had been fathered by a fellow dhampir. I took a deep breath and stood straight. I was dressed in the normal guardian attire. Black slacks, white button down blouse with black blazer and my long dark brown, almost black, hair was pulled up tight in a neat bun at the back of my head.

After the attack at St. Vlad's Dimitri had left saying that it would be best for both of us. Then guess what, almost a month later I find out I'm pregnant. I had gone straight to Lissa. Death threats and Strigoi I could handle but a baby, especially one that wasn't suppose to exist? No freaking way in hell! I had been afraid to tell anyone else but finally I had to tell Christian and Adrian and the others, no one else but them and my mother knew who had fathered my daughter.

I shook my head. Thinking about the past won't change anything. I thought angrily. Dimitri was still god knows where with Tasha Ozera and I was still here guarding my best friend and raising my miracle baby. I opened the door to my daughter's nursery. Her name was Alexandra Rose Hathaway Belikov but we had taken to calling her Ali for short. I walked over to the cradle in the serene light green room to see my almost twelve-month-old daughter sleeping soundly. I was nervous. This would be my first time going to work since she was born and even though I knew she'd be with Adrian, who had adored her since birth, I still didn't want to leave her.

I gently picked her up so I didn't wake her. She was absolutely beautiful. She had the same dark almost black hair as I did but she had Dimitri's eyes and his smile that would light up my world. She actually looked a lot like him; she was almost his double when she was annoyed. Ali didn't cry she'd just give this 'oh you just wait until I'm big enough to beat your sorry ass down' look, though she didn't tend to like strangers.

I wrapped her fuzzy red blanket around her, made sure I had my stake, gun, Taser, etc. and left the apartment I shared with Lissa and Christian heading toward Adrian's place.

I knocked on the door then I heard what sounded like someone running then the door swung opened to a clean dressed and eager Adrian. "About time Little Dhampir, I was getting worried I wouldn't get my favorite niece after all." As he said that he eyed my daughter, nestled in my arms with a loving eye. "Wow, I was expecting to have to break down the door." I looked at him in admiration to which he rolled his eyes. "Please, I've been waiting for you to get back to your guardian thing since she turned a month old." Then he opened his arms. "So you gonna hand the little princess over or do I have to fight you for her?"

I rolled my eyes at Adrian's over dramatic comment and handed Ali over. She didn't wake up, we had all begun to notice she wasn't any ordinary baby and she always seemed to know who was safe even if she had only met them once. Alberta for example, Ali had only met her twice but the kid acted like she was the greatest thing since IPods.

I handed the diaper bag over and then the anxiety sank in. "You know what to do if anything happens?" I asked. Adrian gave me a deadpan look. "I'm guessing call 911 emergency?" I just nodded then kissed my daughter's head and left.

I went straight to the guardian meeting at headquarters. As I walked in a guardian about my age came over. "Hey Hathaway, how's that new baby of yours?" I smiled. Practically all the guardians are obsessed with Ali. I mean the kid's not even a year old and she already has nearly everyone at court wrapped around her little finger. "She's good. She's with her uncle Adrian today being spoiled to death." The guardian, named Tanner I think, nodded his head. For those not in on my dirty little secret, Ali's father was some random one night stand with a stupid Moroi teenager but many suspected that Ali was actually an Ivashkov via Adrian, yeah in their dreams. "So you excited?" Tanner's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Excited for what?" I asked confused. As far as I knew this was just a follow up meeting concerning the ridiculous age decree. "Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't have heard what with Ali and all. But some royals are coming to court and bringing their guardians. One of them being your mom and the other being Belikov."

My heart stopped. Dimitri was coming here with Tasha?! That meant I'd have to work with him. Oh god, I thought. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with this until Ali was at least ten maybe! "Hey you ok Hathaway? You look like you're gonna be sick." I shook my head no "I'm fine, come on before they start without us." Then I took my seat as Hans began to talk.

"As some of you may know we're going to have some extra guardians around for awhile meaning some of you can take a day off or two." Small whoops of joy were heard from around the table. Me, well I wished that I had decided to got to freaking Canada for a the next month. "Now about the new age decree, we have to find a different solution to our numbers. Because sending kids out there at sixteen will just get them and a lot of Moroi killed." I nodded my head. If this decree passed there was no way in hell I was sending Ali to an academy to be a guardian. Suddenly I felt Lissa through the bond, she was shocked and anxious and very glad she hadn't been able to babysit Ali today. I allowed myself to be sucked into her head and what I saw through my eyes made my heart stop. Tasha Ozera stood at Lissa and Christian's door smiling her scar on her left cheek as noticeable as ever. "Hi Lissa, surprise!" _Oh Rose is going to freak out!_ She thought as she put on her fake smile. "Hi Tasha… what are you doing here?" then he came into view, Dimitri, Ali's father. He looked the same as the last time I'd seen him. Light brown hair that barely touched his broad shoulders tied in a messy ponytail at the nap of his neck and his dark brown eyes full of friendliness and a soft smile on his lips. He was still wearing his duster. Did the guy never take it off or something? I felt the blood drain from Lissa's cheeks as she laid eyes on Dimitri. _Oh fuck my life. Rose is gonna go to freaking Vegas until they leave. _I probably would have grabbed Ali and run had I not already been aware of this little surprise but instead maybe I could see if Adrian wanted Ali for however long the prick and his little girlfriend would be here. I can only hope.

Author's Note: Ok I know this has been done a billion times but all the ones I've read Dimitri figures everything out to fast so tell me what you think and let me know if you have any ideas or questions

**DIMITRI: Are you really going to make me actually wait to find out Ali is mine?**

**ME: Yup, sorry comrade.**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Ali Meets Dimitri

Miracle Child

Chapter Two: Baby Ali Meets Dimitri

(Dimka'sPov)

**Me: Sorry Dimitri you aren't getting off that easy.**

**DIMITRI: Oh come one isn't knowing I left a woman and my child alone punishment enough?!**

**ME: Nope ****! Chapter two everybody!**

Lissa stepped back to allow Tasha and I into the apartment. I looked around it was a good size. There was a small brick fireplace in the living room… and a baby swing? I looked around the room and found a baby bassinet in the corner near the love seat. I glanced to Tasha who had also noticed the baby things. She smiled a big grin and followed Lissa to the kitchen where Christian was sitting eating breakfast. "Hey Liss who was at the-" He began to cough as he chocked on his food when he saw his aunt and I. "A-Aunt Tasha, I didn't know you were coming!" he said as he almost nervously got up and hugged Tasha. "Like I was gonna let this stupid age decree go through." She said with a smile Christian sent a worried glance to Lissa. "So," I asked. "How is everyone?" Lissa's back went rigid as she stood as the stove making Tasha and myself a plate. "We're all fine." She said in a clipped tone. "And Rose?" When I mentioned Roza Christian sent me a dark glare. I lifted my eyebrow wondering what the heck his problem was. "_Rose_ is fine." He said emphasizing the word Rose.

"Sooooo," Tasha drawled, unable to keep from asking. "What is all the baby stuff in the living room for?" Before either could answer the door in the hallway opened and Adrian Ivashkov walked in… with a car seat?

"Sorry, Rose forgot Ali's-" he stopped when he saw me and slightly moved the baby seat behind him. "Well I didn't think I'd see you any time soon." I glared as I eyed the baby seat in his hand and slightly behind his leg, a red blanket slightly hanging out of it.

"Adrian, I didn't know you had a baby. Who's the lucky girl?" He shot an annoyed look to Tasha then looked to Lissa. "Should we tell them cousin? I certainly don't what them to take the rumors their bound to hear seriously." Lissa glared. "You know what can and can't be said." She mumbled.

Adrian gave me an evil smile then pulled out the car seat. "Well to start with this little beauty isn't mine. I'm watching her for her mommy." He sat the seat down and squatted and took the bundle of blankets out. "And this little beauty's name is Ali…" He eyed me as he pulled the blanket away from the baby's face. "Rose Hathaway." When the child was revealed she blinked and looked around and my heart dropped. Hathaway? As in Rose Hathaway? My Roza? I was frozen. Surely Rose hadn't had a child with someone else. "How old is she?" I asked as I glared at the Moroi who I knew had had feelings for Rose. I looked between him and the baby, Ali, looking for a resemblance. All I saw was a little bit of Roza but she must look more like her father. She stared at me with curious eyes and a sweet smile.

Adrian looked to the child with a loving smile. "Her first birthday will be on Saturday three weeks from now." A year? She's a year old? I felt my heart constrict. So it's true rose had been with someone else right after I left! I was getting angry. How could she!?

"So she's Rose's baby?" Tasha asked as she studied the baby, who seemed to squirm as if uncomfortable and her face began to pucker up and she made small, frightened whimpers then Lissa and Christian went rigid and Adrian tightened his grip on Ali. "What's wrong? Is she ok?" Lissa asked worriedly as she took the baby in her arms. "Sh, it's ok Ali, don't cry." She gently rocked her. "Mommy will be home soon baby you don't have to be scared."

Lissa turned with an apologetic smile. "She doesn't take well to many strangers." She explained. Tasha got up to get a closer look and Ali's cries went from whimpers to screams.

Suddenly the door slammed and Ali was snatched from Lissa's arms. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

Then I saw her. She had come out of nowhere and saved her child from whatever had frightened her. Rose looked beautiful… and angry as she clutched her child. As soon as she was in Rose's arms she had calmed and quieted. Rose glared at Tasha and me then she looked down to Ali. "It's ok baby. Mama's here." Then the baby began to coo happily as she reached for Rose's face. I stood as Ali began to fall asleep. But when I got too close she began to squirm again. "Just stay the hell away Belikov." She growled at me like an overprotective mother bear. Then she turned on her heel and left with Lissa following close behind.

(Lissa's POV)

I followed Rose as she practically ran up to her room. "Rose I am so sorry! I had no idea they were coming." She looked at me with a small smile. "I know Liss, I just found out an hour ago when Tanner mentioned it." She said as she placed Ali down in her little bassinet that Rose kept in her room from when Ali had been born. As soon as Rose had left the kitchen Ali had calmed down and now she was dozing off.

I looked to Ali. "She went ballistic when Tasha tried to get close." I whispered. "She must not feel safe with her around." Rose looked at her daughter with a loving look. This was something I had never been prepared for never in my life had I thought that Rose Hathaway would be such a good, caring, devoted mother but she was. "She isn't any ordinary baby Liss, she knows things." I nodded. That's true I thought. Ali had always known who was who. She knew Adrian and Christian. Even Janine and Abe even though they hadn't been able to see her till she was two months old. "Rose," I whispered. She looked away from her daughter to me. "I think she knows Dimitri. When she first saw him she gave him a smile and just watched him."

Rose seemed to just zone out. "God I hope not Liss. She gets so attached to the people she knows are supposed to be around. When he leaves again it'll devastate her and she's not even a year old."

Before I could say anything to make Rose feel better about the situation we heard a shout.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" We looked to each other then ran for the door. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs we saw Christian between Dimitri and Adrian, who where trying with all they were worth to get to each other. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO NEAR ALI BELIKOV NONE, TRUST ME!"

(Back to Rose's POV)

I looked from Dimitri to Adrian, both looked willing to kill. Never had I seen Dimitri willing to kill a Moroi. I jumped in to help Christian. He grabbed Adrian and I grabbed Dimitri. Once I got a good hold on him I began to drag him from he hall.

"Come on," I growled as he tried to get back to Adrian. Finally I got him out of the house and blocked the door. "What the hell was that about?" I growled angrily, oh he was so lucky he hadn't woken Ali up both he and Adrian would have been dead. "Whose is she Rose?" he growled at me. I blinked. "Whose is who?" I asked confused. "Ali!" he shouted. "Who is her father Rose?" I narrowed my eyes. "What does it matter? You left you're with Tasha, so what if I had a one-night stand, which resulted in me having my beautiful baby girl? You weren't here why should I tell you a damned thing?" He took a deep breath and so did I. "Why were you trying to kill Adrian?" "I had asked if Ali was ok." He began. "Ok?" "He said that you and your child were none of my business. That I should have just never come back. And I snapped." I nodded. "Yeah well she's fine." I told him, hey she was his daughter. "She just doesn't like strangers. Lissa said she gave you a smile. She didn't even smile for Lissa until she was five days old and Liss was in the delivery room with me when she was born." He gave a sad smile. "I wish she had been mine." He said quietly.

I didn't say anything I just turned and went into the house with Dimitri following me. God these next few weeks were going to suck eggs.

**ADRIAN: So do I get to beat up Belikov in this story?**

**ME: Nope **** he's too hot to get beaten up by you!**

**ADRIAN: Awe **

**DIMITRI: Ok… Again AliBelikov does not own Vampire Academy. And Please review I'd like to find out about my daughter sometime this year. **

**ME: Be nice Comrade! Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Keep Away

Miracle Child

Chapter Three: Playing Keep Away

(Rose's POV 1:00 A.M)

"WHAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAAA!"

My eyes snapped opened when I heard Ali crying. She never cried, she always slept through the night. I jumped out of bed dressed only in my nightshirt that barely went to a little above mid thigh and underwear. I opened my door and saw Dimitri with his head poked out from his door across the hall. I ignored him all that mattered was my baby. "Roza, what's wrong?" he asked. I opened Ali's door and ran to her crib. Her little face was red from screaming and tears were shining on her soft rosy little cheeks. I picked her up. "Hush little one it's ok, nothing's going to get you mommy's here."

I smelled the sweet scent of Dimitri's aftershave when he came up behind me. "Roza, is everything alright?" I turned with my baby in my arms and there he stood like a Russian god in nothing but his boxers. My eyes wondered of their own accord over his toned chest and abs strong and hard from training. To think, I thought. I use to have the right to touch him and kiss him. Not anymore. "Mm!" Ali whimpered and I turned back to my daughter. "Sh it's alright." I moved toward the rocking chair. "I think so, she usually sleeps through the night." He moved to lean on the white baby crib. "That's unusual. You should count yourself lucky. When Karolina had Paul he screamed through the night every night."

"Yeah well, Ali is far from normal. She barely ever cries and she can sense things, like when someone has ill intentions, she freaks out an clings to whoever is holding her." I looked around and realized she'd probably like a bottle. I stood up. "Can you hold her while I make her a bottle?" He nodded almost eagerly though he's always been a pro at keeping his emotions hidden. Once Ali was in his arms I stepped slowly away, waiting for her to burst into tears… but she didn't. She looked up at Dimitri and reached her hand out to touch his face. He gave her a soft smile; one he'd only ever gave toward me, and leaned down so she could put her hand to his mouth. He looked up to me and I felt that old electricity that I always had when around him.

I blushed and turned toward the stairs with him following close behind.

"So she doesn't like strangers?" I shook my head. "But she knows people. " He looked at me with a confused look. I rolled my eyes. "My mom and my father, Abe Mazur, couldn't come to see her until she was two months and she smiled and giggled like she knew them her whole life. Same with Alberta, but when this new guardian had stopped to say how cute she was she started getting uncomfortable like she didn't want to be around him." He looked down at the baby in his arms, his baby, and she cooed at the attention. I put the bottle full of formula in the now boiling pot of water then turned around. "Adrian thinks that she can see auras." I told him. His head snapped back up at me. "But she's a dhampir." He argued as he bounced her in his arms. I shrugged as I watched him with her. He really was good with kids. "Well he and Lissa think that because I'm shadow-Kissed she could have some spirit- related abilities." No need to tell him that the only reason she was even born was because of my being Shadow-Kissed.

He nodded as he looked down at Ali in awe. "I just hope I don't find her in the bathroom cutting her wrists like Lissa use to." I said as I turned to get her formula.

I tipped the bottle slightly so that a drop of the milk landed on my wrist. Perfect temperature. I reached for Ali and he gave her to me, a little reluctantly. Once in my arms I wiggled the nipple into her mouth and she began to drink greedily. What can I say; the kid had the Hathaway appetite. She held onto the bottle as if she were scared I'd snatch it away. But I'd cut off my own arm before I did that. I smiled down at my daughter she had practically doubled in size since she was born. Back then she had been so tiny newborn size cloths wouldn't fit her. (She had been born premature.) Now she was a good decent size for a one year old. I looked up to find Dimitri watching Ali and me then I caught sight of Tasha coming down the stairs. She probably wouldn't like that her boyfriend was standing here in his boxers with a girl dressed only in a night shirt and panties even if said girl is feeding a baby. Granted it is _his_ baby.

"Hey," Tasha said making herself known. "What's going on you two." I moved my eyes back to Ali as she gurgled and gulped loudly. It was a hot night so Ali was just in her diaper and her eyes were drooping she was going back to sleep. Dimitri turned to Tasha. "Nothing Ali just woke up. Seems she gave Rose a scare." He said. I glanced up at Tasha and her eyes were hard for a split second as she looked at Ali and me then they were filled with concern. "Aww, is she ok?" she asked as she moved around to look at my daughter as she drank her bottle. But the closer she got Ali's eyes shot opened and she tensed. She released her bottle and began to cry softly her cries growing louder the closer Tasha got.

I turned my body so she was hidden from Tasha. "Don't come any closer." I spite at her. "She doesn't like you and she's afraid of you." Tasha stopped dead in her tracks then looked to Dimitri with a hurt look. "Maybe she just needs to get use to you?" he said as he shrugged helplessly. Yeah right, I thought. Ali doesn't 'get use' to people she's this afraid of.

Lets just say she didn't like that very much. She gave a fake smile but I could see her fangs gritted together. "I guess you're right, well the sun is still up and I'm going back to bed." Ali relaxed when Tasha left and I in turn relaxed and turned back to lean against the counter. I put Ali on my shoulder and began to softly pat her back. "BURP!" I pulled her from my shoulder then began to rock her gently. She yawned and finally she fell back to sleep.

"Well she defiantly seems to love her mother." Dimitri said. He looked almost sad. I shrugged. "I'm the only parent she knows." I whispered hurt lacing my voice. He moved over to stand directly in front of me. "Yeah, may ask why that is?" I didn't answer I just stared at my Ali.

"Roza," he said as he put a knuckle under my chin and gently lifted my face so he could look me in the eye. "Why did he leave?" I saw the anger in his eyes, he was genuinely angry for me, angry with whoever dared to leave me alone with a child. Something that happens to almost every dhampir girl. "He found someone better." I whispered the truth as a tear fell down my cheek. He had found someone he thought was better in Tasha.

I gently twisted away from him and headed for the stairs. "Goodnight Dimitri, we'll see you in the morning." Then I left him there in the kitchen. Once in my room I put Ali in the bassinet that she use to sleep in when she was a newborn. Then I got under my covers wishing that Dimitri were sliding in beside me.

(Next Morning/Night Dimitri's POV)

I woke up right as the sun had begun to set. I had to be on duty in less then two hours so I got up and got dressed in my jeans, t-shirt and my sneakers and duster. Roza always use to tease me about my duster. I smiled as her voice came to my mind. _Gees Comrade what are you a wannabe cowboy?_ I chuckled oh yes Roza certainly liked to tease me about my preferences. I opened my door and glanced toward the nursery where little Ali slept. It wouldn't hurt to check in on her and make sure she's all right. Right? I slowly opened the door and peeked in. The cradle was empty. For a split second an irrational fear gripped my heart then I realized that she was probably with Roza in her room.

Best to check to make sure, the last thing we'd need is Rose to turn court upside down because Ali wasn't where she was suppose to be. I opened the door, careful not to make a sound. There was my beautiful Roza, the covers where twisted around her waist and one of her legs from knee down was exposed. For a minute I had a flashback of that night in the cabin when those long legs had been wrapped around my waist. I shook my head, not the time to be thinking on the past. I slowly moved around the bed and toward the little white bassinet. I peered into it and there was the youngest Hathaway. Little Ali slept about as haphazardly as her mother. Her little red blanket was bunched at the end of the little cradle and her thumb was in her mouth and she made little grunts as she suckled and her other hand was in her hair clenching and relaxing as she dreamed. She'll have Roza's long beautiful hair. I gently combed my fingers through the soft silky baby hair. It was thick even for a one year old.

She was possibly the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen, including the few Moroi families I had guarded who had children. She had a head full of dark hair and when she was awake her dark brown eyes where big and round like a puppy's. She looked very familiar, like I'd seen her more then once. Maybe did I know her father.

I stood straight and left as quietly as I had came.

I went down to the kitchen to find Lissa and Christian already up and talking. "Do you think Rose will tell him about Ali?" I froze then moved back so I was hidden just outside the doorway.

"I don't know, He hurt her so bad Christian." Lissa said sadly. "Honestly had it not been for Ali I'm scared to think what Rose could have done to herself." "Yeah," Christian said solemnly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I moved back to seem I'd just come down the stairs. "I've got it." I said as I passed Lissa as she came from the kitchen. She nodded.

I opened the door to see Hans the head guardian. He was a good man I'd known since I first became a guardian. "Hathaway here?" he asked. "Yes but she's still asleep. Anything I can do for you?" He gave a curt nod. "Yeah tell her she needs to take all her days off. I noticed that she looked close to falling out yesterday." I nodded. "Alright?" then he handed me a piece of paper. "And apparently, Victor Dashkov wants her to come see him. He'll be in the holding cell awaiting his hearing for parole." I looked at him like he had grown another head. "He's getting parole?!" He shook his head. "He's getting a hearing, no one said that he's getting it." Then he left. I read the letter that Victor had sent to Rose.

_Dearest Rosemarie,_

_I have come to understand that some congratulations are in order due to your newfound motherhood. I'd like to hear more about your child and her father. Oh yes Rosemarie I am perfectly aware of just who the father of your child is and I'll gladly give you the answers I'm sure you are eager for. So please do come and pay me a visit soon and do __bring__ your precious little daughter._

_Sincerely,_

_Victor Dashkov _

"So," I thought angrily. "Victor knows about Ali huh?" I put the note in my pocket. I wasn't going to let that made man upset Rose so perhaps I need to pay that spineless Moroi a visit myself.

I walked back in to the kitchen to see that Tasha had joined her nephew and Lissa. "Who was at the door, Dimka?" God how I hated that name. "It was Hans, he wants Rose to take some time off." Lissa nodded. "She won't like it but looks like Hans didn't think she was ready to go back to work quite yet." I looked to Lissa. "Ali is nearly a year old, right?" I asked. "Yes but, Ali's birth was a lot harder then we thought it would be. Rose was in labor for two and a half days." Christian then put a bowl of eggs. "Yeah not to mention Ali came feet first with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. For a little bit the doctors were preparing for the worst. They thought for sure either Ali or Rose or both wouldn't make it."

I felt sick hearing that. Had I not left Roza wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. I glanced to Tasha.

Ever since I had gone to guard her she had tried to make it more then a guardian Moroi relationship. I couldn't be with her like that my heart had always and would always belong to my Roza. I had left because somehow Kirova had become suspicious of Rose's and mine relationship. I had not wanted to see Rose's future destroyed because I wanted to be with her. So I left.

Then a yawn was heard and the cooing of a baby. We turned to find Rose coming into the kitchen, she had put some red and black basketball shorts on. "Morning everyone." She said as she buckled Ali into her high chair. I felt the note burning in my pocket. I would do what I could to protect the woman I loved and her child. "Rose." Lissa said. Rose sat down and looked to Lissa. "Han's came by and said if you came into work today he's send you home." Rose blinked. "Wait what?"

"He said you looked like you weren't ready to go back to guarding so soon." Rose looked to Ali. "Do you hear this?" She asked the baby only squealed happily in her place between her mother and Christian.

"Aw come on Rosie." Christian said. "You know you don't even have to be back on duty until a week after Ali's first birthday." Rose crossed her arms and huffed. "Oh fine if it'll get you all off my back. And if you ever call me Rosie again you and Lissa will never know the joy of parenthood!"

I quietly sighed in relief then I stood. "Well I best get to work myself." I said. Ali looked up to me as I got ready to leave and smiled and waved her little baby spoon, that she was playing with, at me. "Gha!" she squealed happily. "Well by to you to malyutka." Then I turned around and left the house. It was time to pay Victor Dashkov a visit.

**ME: So Dimitri, what does Malyutka mean?**

**DIMTRI: It's Russian for little one.**

**ME: Oh cool. **

**ROSE: Oh you'll answer her questions but you won't answer mine? (Crossing her arms and poutng)**

**DIMITRI: Malyutka isn't a swear word.**

**ME: OK, so remember I do not own Vampire Academy, I wish I did then I'd own Rose and Dimitri. But sadly no. So read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Victor Knows All!

Chapter Four: Victor Dashkov Knows All!

**ME: So should I let Dimitri know about Ali and His blood relation to her?**

**DIMITRI: OH FOR THE LOVE OF ST. PETER YES!**

**ROSE: (Blink, blink) Wow I've never seen you lose your cool like that. **

**LISSA, ADRIAN, CHRISTIAN, AND EDDIE: (Nodding and backing away scared.) **

**ME: hehe we'll see. ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Rose's POV)

So far my day sucked. I mean sure for eleven months so far I'd been staying home with Ali and I loved it. But I didn't want to have to sit here and pretend to make nice with the bitch that stole Ali's daddy away and apparently neither did Ali. Right now I was sitting in the floor with Ali watching House of Mouse on Disney channel and she was pressed into my chest in my lap all because Tasha was sitting on the couch near her swing and the poor kid refused to go anywhere near her.

"I hope she gets use to me soon. I hate that I make her this uncomfortable." Tasha said in a voice that sounded like she enjoyed Ali's fear of her. "Yeah well she's just really shy what do you do." Tasha got up and stood in front of the TV. "Hey! Mickey is introducing the next cartoon!" I said. She crossed her arms and gave me a smug smile. "Oh Rose, look at you you're not mature enough to be a mother." "WHAT?!" I shouted as I stood up. I could not believe this bitch had the nerve to tell me that I wasn't a fit mother. "When you spend almost three god damned days in labor with the possibility that you and your baby will die, and lets not forget that I was barely eighteen at the time, then you have to raise your baby by yourself because her father ditched you then you can consider me immature NOT BEFORE!" By the time I was finished I was yelling and I was in Tasha's face. All I saw was red, all I felt was hate. Maybe spirit's darkness was affecting me again, I don't know but right then I just wanted to let loose and beat Tasha Ozera's ass.

"ROSE!" Suddenly I could smell Lissa's vanilla perfume as she held me back from Tasha from behind. "Come on Rose you have to calm down! You don't want Ali to see you beating the crap out of someone do you?"

When Lissa mentioned Ali seeing what I wanted to do to Tasha I sagged. No I didn't want my baby girl to see that. I planned to send her to an academy to learn to be a guardian if she wanted to but I wasn't looking forward to the broken bones and the black eyes I knew would come with the training. Ali wasn't even a year old she didn't need to see me kicking someone's ass and I didn't want her to be afraid.

"I'm fine Liss you can let me go." When I was released I turned to the couch and picked Ali up, her brown eyes wide in fear of my outburst, and went to finish her cartoons in my bedroom.

I closed the door, turned on the TV just in time for Aladdin to come on. Ali sat on the bed and watched the Disney show. Just as Princess Jasmine nocked the crap out of that Monzenrath guy my cell phone rang.

"Hathaway." I said when I answered. "Hey just making sure you know that you aren't to come in until your maternity days are up." I huffed. "Yeah, yeah I got it Hans." Hans chuckled on the other end. "When you planning to come see Dashkov?" I took the phone and looked at it in confusion. "Why the hell would I go see Victor Dashkov?"

"Did Belikov not tell you what I said?" he asked. Dimitri was supposed to tell me? "No he didn't. Why what does Dashkov want?" "I'm not sure he just gave me a note to deliver to you." "Thanks for letting me know I'll find out what's going on. Bye." So Dimitri thinks he can come in and run things huh? Oh he better be prepared for when he comes home. Ali looked up at me. "Mommy's gonna go Princess Jasmine on Mr. Dimitri's booty isn't that right baby?" Ali laughed and clapped her hands as if she knew that her daddy had done something wrong.

(Dimitri's POV/ Court Jail House)

"Hey Belikov!" I turned to see Guardian Tanner walking up to me. "Hello," I replied as I glanced toward the holding cells. I was just itching to get my hands on Dashkov. "Hey you seen your progeny yet?" I blinked at him. "My what?" "You know, Hathaway." Oh he meant Rose.

I eyed him carefully. "Yeah she's good." Tanner nodded. "You did a real good job with her. She's one of the best I've seen, well in the gym anyways, she hasn't been on duty yet so yeah." I nodded. "Yeah from what I've been told Ali's birth was real hard on her." "Yup. But she adores that kid. She brings her to the gym with her and most of us just melt to goo over that baby."

I chuckled. I could see that happing. You'd have to not have a heart to not love Ali. "Well I have somewhere I need to be. Nice talking to you Tanner." Then I turned to the holding cells and went through the doors where the inmates where kept.

I stopped to the guardian on duty. "I'm here to see Victor Dashkov." The guard looked at me. "Hey Belikov, long time no see." He looked to his clipboard. "You here for Dashkov?" I nodded. "Alright right this way." He led me to a private room with a steel door. Inside sitting at the reinforced steel table was Victor Dashkov. He looked even more frail and sickly then he had when I'd last seen him at his trail a little over a year ago.

He looked up at me as the door slammed shut behind me. "Ah, Guardian Belikov, well this is a pleasant surprise." I took a seat in the chair across from him. He gave me a charming smile that instantly put me on guard.

"I must say I'm surprised that Rosemarie told you about her child. Weren't you off to greener pastures?" He said. "I just found out myself." I said in a clipped tone as I ignored that greener pasture comment. "Now, why are you sending Rose notes? What do you want from her?" confusion fogged his jade green eyes then he realized something. "You don't know." He stated. Then he chuckled. "Well this is awkward." I glared. "How is me not knowing that my ex-student became a mother awkward?"

Dashkov glared and his eyes darkened in malice. Then a twisted smile came to his lips. "Why Dimitri, next to Rose, you are the most important figure in that darling baby girl's life." I was getting annoyed; this old man was just toying with me, speaking in riddles that meant nothing.

"Forget this. If you contact Rose or Lissa again I'll see to it that you are put in solitary until your disease runs its course."

I turned to leave but as I reached the door Victor stood up. "Alexandra is your child, Guardian Belikov." I froze. I turned back to the dying Moroi. He stood there his hair shining silver and cruelty and hatred in his jade green eyes. How dare he. I thought. He knew damned well that me fathering any child of Rose's was impossible. "You're Lying!" I growled as I stalked toward him. Hell I was holding onto my control but even I was not perfect. "Really?" Victor asked as he sat back down. He laced his fingers together and propped his chin on his hands and spoke as if we were having tea and talking about the weather or politics and not that he was ripping my heart out by trying to make me believe the impossible. "The girl was mothered by a Shadow-Kissed dhampir woman. That alone should make any fool think that her conceiving with a male dhampir is quit possible." I tensed as Roza's voice came to mind.

_Lissa and Adrian think that since I'm shadow-kissed that Ali could have some spirit-related abilities. _

"Tell me, Guardian Belikov, does Alexandra seem to favor you among others besides Rosemarie." Images of Ali smiling at me, reaching for me, and finally this morning little Ali waving good-bye with a food covered baby spoon. "Yes a child born of a shadow-kissed dhampir would be almost more interesting to study then an actual Shadow-Kissed." Dashkov's voice broke through the images of a child that could be mine. "Study?" I asked as I slowly rose from my seat. Victor smiled at me. "Of course. You do realize that I do have some followers. Some that are in the position to get to Alexandra and study her without Rosemarie Realizing what is going on right in front of her very eyes."

Then he pulled out a manila folder and slid it across to me. "What is this?" I snapped. "All of Alexandra's medical records, a record of any and all abilities she has developed and her birth certificate." I opened the folder and sure enough everything he named off was in there, even Ali's social security number.

I picked up the birth certificate. In elegant cursive it read.

Name: Alexandra Rose Hathaway Belikov

Maiden Name of Mother: Rosemarie Hathaway

Name of Father: Dimitri Belikov

Date of Birth: September 24th, 2012

"As you see her medical records show that Alexandra is of exceptional health despite the face she was a month and half premature. She seems to develop at the same rate as any dhampir child but her healing almost seems spirit induced." I looked up. "What are you talking about how the hell would you know what Ali's healing is like?!" He waved a hand in my direction. "Oh it was nothing really, I just had a guy I know take an exacto knife to her arm, barely a scratch really." I felt the fury rise in my chest. He had hurt Ali; he had hurt my little girl. He was going to die.

"VY BOL'NOY UBLYDOK KAK VY SMEYETE BOL'NO MOYA MALEN'KAYA DEVOCHKA! YA UB'YU TEBYA!" (You sick bastard how dare you hurt my little girl! I'll kill you!) I grabbed for the man as he jumped back against the wall. Then suddenly the guards came through the door and proceeded to drag me out of the room. "Let me go, LET ME GO!" I ordered as they lead me to another room. I paced the room trying to let off some of the anger. When I got my hands on that spineless coward I was going to make him regret ever being born! Just when I punched the wall the door opened. I turned ready to fight to get back to the coward that dared to draw little Ali's blood. But I came up short. Standing in front of me was Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother and Ali's grandmother.

"What the hell Belikov?" She asked me as she took a seat at the table. "What happened in there?" I had turned my back to her I couldn't look at her knowing that her daughter kept mine from me. "Guardian Belikov?" "Is it true?" I growled. She was quiet so I spun around. "Tell me, Janine. Is it true, is what that bastard said true?" Janine took a deep breath like she was preparing to jump off a cliff into a cold river. "Just what did Mr. Dashkov say?" She asked slowly. I didn't answer I just threw the now crumpled birth certificate onto the table in front of one of the most superb Guardians in years. Janine took the document, smoothed out the wrinkles, and then froze. "D-Dashkov had this?" She asked me. I sat down and slumped forward. I was hurt and angry both a Rose for not telling me about Ali and pissed as hell at Victor for willingly hurting that sweet innocent baby. "Yes, he even admitted to having someone, maybe Ali's doctor, experiment with her. He said they use a small sharp knife to cut her arm to see how fast it heals." I looked up to see the usually unemotional red head tense and pale and angry. Then she folded the certificate and placed it in her breast pocket on her blazer. "Did he have any other important documents referring to my granddaughter?" I eyed her as she fidgeted. "Her social, medical records and a report on mostly her healing." She nodded and made to leave. "I'll have those confiscated. Thank you Guardian Belikov."

"Stop!" I said using the same voice I'd used on Roza when she wanted to be well you average bratty teenager, which actually hadn't happen a lot. Janine turned around. "That certificate names me as Ali's father. Is. It. True?" Janine sat back down and rubbed her head like she had a head ach. "Man I had really hoped that Rose would be able to hide this a little bit better." I sat back down as well. "Honestly I'm surprised you didn't see her and automatically think she was yours, she looks just like you. Then again no dhampir had ever impregnated another dhampir before." I put my face in my hands. How could this have happened? How could I have left my sweet little Malen'koy Chudo (Little Miracle) when she and her mother needed me? I looked to Janine; she was looking at me with no sympathy. "Janine I-" "I'm not the one you need to explain to." She said as she leaned back obviously getting settled. I shook my head. My own father had abandoned my three sisters and me; I had never wanted to be like him. "Why wasn't I called? When Rose found out she was pregnant, why didn't she call me? I'd have come back." Janine looked down. "She tried. The day she found out for sure she called your phone three times then once a day for a week. You never answered. Finally she gave up. What else was she supposed to do? Hunt you down?" I shook my head. "Wait she called my old number?" I asked. Janine nodded. "It was the only number she had." I leaned back and ran my hand through my hair. "Two days after I left to guard Tasha we were ambushed by a pack of Strigoi. Her phone was destroyed so I gave her mine to use until she could replace it. She never said that rose was calling." Janine nodded. "Well I wouldn't say I'd trust Miss Ozera around Ali. I'm funny that way." For a while we were just quiet. "I'd like to know more about Ali." I said. Janine shook her head. "Neither I nor anyone else are willing to say anything more about Ali to you until you talk things out with Rose." I looked at her and she shook her head. One red curl fell in her face. "Rose is her mother, which means Rose is in charge of Ali's wellbeing and who can be around her." I nodded. That was fair.

"Come on," She said as she stood up. "I left Abe at the house and last I saw Christian was working on dinner." I nodded and followed her out.

When we finally made it to the door. She turned to me and handed me the copy of Ali's birth certificate. I looked at her in confusion. "Ali's father should have a copy of her birth certificate too, don't you think?" I nodded. "Thank You, Janine." She nodded

As we walked into the house we could hear the others talking happily. When we entered the kitchen the first ones my eyes sought were Ali and Rose. Rose set between Lissa and Ali and on the other side of Ali sat Abe Mazur, or better known in my hometown as Zemya. Rose speared a small piece of pasta that Christian had made and offered it to Ali who opened her mouth. When she tasted the pasta she seemed unsure of what to think about it then she clapped and reached for Rose's plate.

"Whoa hot stuff the last thing we need is you to get pasta over everything."

Janine made our presence known when she laughed. "Ha-ha, That won't stop her Rose, it never stopped you." Then she sat between Tasha and Abe and I took my seat between Adrian and Lissa. Rose laughed and then she met my eyes. I gave a soft smile then served myself some pasta.

Oh yes I was defiantly going to talk with Rose and maybe by Ali's birthday I would have my family back. Then again this is Rose we're talking about. This was bound to be a hard battle.

**ME: So, what do you think is going to happen? Don't worry there will be Strigoi action in this story. So Comrade you happy knowing you're a daddy?**

**DIMITRI: Very much thank you now I don't suppose me getting Roza back will be even easier will it?**

**ME: Rose, easy? Yeah keep dreaming buddy. She beat the hell out of Jesse You'll be lucky to be able to even try to give Ali a little brother or sister.**

**ROSE: What about a little brother or sister?**

**ME & DIMITRI: NOTHING!**

**ME: So let me know what you think and I'll have the next chapter up soon ****J**

**ROSE: ?**


	5. Chapter 5: Talking Things Out

Chapter

Five: Talking Things Out.

**ME: So Rose do you think Dimitri should grovel?**

**ROSE: (Thinking) Any other situation I'd say Yes, but since Dashkov is hurting Ali I'd Say let him off some what easy.**

**ME: Aw look at you Rose, Putting your baby first. You are such a good mom.**

**Rose: Yeah unlike some mothers I know**

**Janine: (Shooting Glares at both me and Rose)**

(Rose's POV/Ali's bed Time)

Dinner had been fun. My mom had shown up with Abe and Ali had completely forgotten about Tasha and latched on to her gramps. Now after a violent battle over my pasta, Ali had finally tuckered herself out.

Ever since my mom and Dimitri walked in, Dimitri never took his eyes of little Ali, which made me nervous. Now after giving my daughter a bath to clean off all that pasta sauce she had somehow gotten everywhere, even behind her ears! I mean how did that happen, I had her dressed in her light pajamas with, thanks to Lissa, hearts all over them. I smiled down then as I kissed her forehead I became aware of Dimitri's presence due to his aftershave. I stood up straight but instead of speaking to me he went to Ali and kissed her like I had then whispered in Russian. "Spokoynoy nochi, moy malen'kiy angel." Which I had no idea what it meant. Then he straightened up and walked past me out the door.

I turned off the light and closed to door only to feel Dimitri grab my elbow and practically drag me to, wait for it… his room.

"Yo Comrade, why am I in your room?" he looked at me with a hard stern look but deep in his eyes I could see that he was hurt. What the hell? Why is he feeling hurt?

"Roza," he said with a steady voice that made me feel like he was using everything he had to keep in control of his emotions. "We need to talk." I crossed my arms with a huff. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm exhausted." He shook his head. "No this is important." He put his hands on my shoulders. "It's about Ali." I froze. No, No, he couldn't know! I wasn't ready! I had actually planned to tell him because of how attached Ali had gotten to him but if he knew before I could tell him then I was screwed!

"Roza sit down." He lead me to the bed, which in true Dimitri fashion was perfectly made. I sat down and began to feel myself shaking. He wouldn't take Ali from me… would he? He kneeled down in front of me, his hands on my knees and looked at me beseechingly. "Roza, I am so sorry." Well I hadn't been expecting that. "I should have trusted you to act like an adult instead of a disgruntled child when I left St. Vlad's but I was afraid if you knew why I was leaving you'd throw away every opportunity. But that is no excuse for hurting you the way I did." As I looked at him I could see the tears begin to build in my eyes. "What are you talking about? I thought you left to guard Tasha, to take her up on her offer." A while back Tasha had offered for Dimitri to be her guardian and in return she'd have his child, something Dimitri had always wanted. Dimitri shook his head. "I had no intention of even guarding Tasha until Alberta came to me in the gym. Apparently someone somehow knew about us and was dropping hints to Kirova." I jumped up as fear ran through me. "What?! But how, I mean we were so careful!" he stood up to his full height, all 6ft'7in of him, and took my face in his hands. "Sh, don't worry Roza, it's ok." Once I calmed down I sat back down. "I left because I knew I couldn't change things, especially after the cabin, I couldn't go back to treating you like a student or keep you at arm's length. So I called Tasha and explained that I would be her guardian and that that was all I would be. But I have never stopped thinking of you my beautiful Roza."

I felt the tears running down my cheeks. Man this was intense. "You-You said this was about Ali?" I just knew this wasn't all he had to talk to me about. I sighed and pulled out a rumpled piece of paper and handed it to me. It was from Victor to me… He knew about Ali and he knew that Dimitri was her father. "I went to see him. I didn't want him threatening you or Ali." He then stood up and began to pace. "He told me she was mine." My heart stopped. How did Victor Dashkov even find out I had been pregnant, let alone who her father was? Then Dimitri's words slammed into me brain and I felt the air leave me. "He even had this." He pulled out another piece of paper and gave it to me. It was Ali's birth certificate the only document in existents that named Ali's father as Dimitri Belikov. Oh god, I thought as I began to hyperventilate, he knew!

"Roza? Rose breath!" He ordered worriedly. "This can't be happening." I whispered. "Roza, it's ok. I'm not angry." He said with a desperate edge to his voice. Obviously I was freaking him out. I looked up at him. "I tried to tell you," I said. Oh god he had to believe me. "The day I found out I was pregnant I called you three times and as far as Liss knows once a day for a week but damn it the night after Ali was born I tried calling you again, but you never answered"! He took my face in his hands again and made me look at him. "I know, your mother told me." I calmed down. "Why?" I asked on the verge of tears again. "Did you not want to talk to me anymore?" he shook his head. "No, that's not it at all!" I shook my head. "I was so scared when I found out." I whimpered. "I needed you and you weren't there." He pulled me into his arms. "I am so sorry my sweet, sweet Roza." I asked him again why he didn't answer my phone calls. "Two days after I became Tasha's guardian we were ambushed by Strigoi. Her phone was destroyed in the struggle so I let her use mine until she could replace hers but in the end she also offered to buy me a new one as well. I-I honestly did not believe you would want to speak with me after what I did." I shook my head. "I've missed you, you big idiot!" then I buried my face in his chest. "He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. Then he whispered in my ear. "I love you Roza, please give me a second chance. I want to be with you and our daughter." I looked up at him. Could I trust him? I looked at him and all I saw was his hurt and missing Ali's life so far and love for me and determination. "Dimitri I-" I took a deep breath. "I won't keep you away from Ali if that's what you mean but I don't know if I can trust you the way I did before." I looked down at my hands only for him to lift my chin to look at him. "At least think about it Roza? Let me prove to you that I'm not going anywhere ever again." I looked at him he seemed so sincere. "All right comrade," I said. "How about we consider you on probation?" He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you've always wanted to say that?" I smiled. "Does it matter?" He shook his head. "Not at all." Then he kissed me softly on the lips.

"W-well I had better get to bed. I plan to take Ali to the gym tomorrow." He smiled. "Well then I'll see you there. There is actually something else I'll need to tell you tomorrow." He said with a hint of... anger? I nodded and walked out the door hoping I wasn't making a big mistake.

**DIMITRI: Well that was easy.**

**ROSE: Hey Don't Push It Comrade! You on Probation!**

**ME &LISSA: (Shaking our heads) Boys are stupid.**

**EDDIE, Adrian, Christian, AND ABE: HEYYYYYYY**

**ME: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Day Guardian Style P1

Chapter Six: Family Day Guardian Style Pt.1

**DIMITRI: This should be a fun and easy chapter**

**ROSE: Since when is anything with us easy Comrade?**

**Suddenly three Strigoi jump out of nowhere.**

**DIMTRI: Well this is easy.**

**ROSE&DIMITRI: (Take out their silver stakes and get to chopping up evil vampires **

**ME: While their having their fun here's the next chapter!**

(Dimitri's POV)

My alarm went off at 9:00 P.M. At first I really didn't want to get up, but then I remembered. Ali was my daughter and I was going to get to spend the day with both her and Roza. So I got up and found my baggy sweats and a white wife beater. Once dressed I walked out my bedroom door. I could hear Rose's alarm going off only to be silenced by a crash. Throwing her alarm clock against the wall… Ah how I missed my Roza. Then I could hear a quiet babbling from behind Ali's bedroom door. I couldn't help the smile when I decided to go in and see just what the little troublemaker was up to. I opened the door to see Ali standing up in her crib… Naked. Yeah I wasn't expecting that. "What do you think you're doing Sasha'ka?" I asked her using the Russian nickname for Alexandra. She merely giggled happily and reached for me, not that I expected an answer. I chuckled and picked her up and glanced into her crib and there were her pajamas and her diaper. I shook my head. "I didn't think you were old enough to figure out how a diaper worked." She laughed as if to say 'what do I look like? A stupid baby?' I shook my head, threw her diaper away then proceeded to dress her.

After I found the diapers I laid her down to put one on her. Unlike my nephew Paul, Ali did not fight me or scream. She really was a good baby.

And we're sure Rose is her mother, right? I picked her up then began to look around for something for her to wear to the gym.

"Second drawer down, white onesy and grey baby sweats." A voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Roza, also dressed in baggy sweats and a red wife beater and her hair was up in a messy bun. I smiled at her. "Sorry, I came in to check on her and well she was very eager to get out of those pajamas." Rose giggled. "Yeah, she somehow learned how to get out of clothes early." I chuckled as Rose took out the cloths for Ali to wear. "But that's just because she's so smart." She then kissed the child's nose. "Isn't that right you little monster?" Ali grabbed her mother's face and planted a big, wet, baby kiss on her cheek. Rose seemed to glow as she soaked in the attention her daughter showered her with. Motherhood seemed to suite my Roza better then even I had thought and I had always imagined Rose as the mother of my child.

Once Ali was dressed we walked downstairs for breakfast. "Well, Well, the Dhampirs have finally emerged." Christian said as we sat down at the table. I tried to put Ali in her highchair but she absolutely refused to let me go. Lissa smiled as she watched the scene before her. "Well I guess that Ali really likes her daddy." She giggled I looked toward Roza to see her also laughing at Ali's refusal to release me. "Yeah she sure does huh. Hey sparky what are you cooking up?" Christian rolled his eyes as he mimicked Roza's question in a ridiculous high voice. "Hey sparky what are ya blah, blah!" I sat down with Ali in my lap just as Adrian walked in.

"Hello all…" he glared at me holding Ali. "Didn't I tell you not touch Ali?" he growled. I stood up with my daughter in my arms. "I'd think I'd have every right in the world to hold MY daughter." I spat at him and he tensed then he turned an angry eye on Rose.

"You. Told. Him?" Rose stood up and took Ali from my arms. "No I didn't. Dashkov did." Adrian cocked his head to the side. "Huh?" I sat back down when Christian served breakfasts, which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy. Ivashkov sat down and took Ali when she reached for him. "It seems Victor has been studying Ali through someone else. He had copies of her birth certificate, medical records, and he had a report on any and all abilities she has or could developed. It seems someone has been hurting her to see how fast she heals." Everyone tensed at the thought of Ali being hurt. "I think it could be her doctor. Who is it?" I asked.

Lissa looked pale. "I recommended him. He was Andrea's and mine's doctor. His name is Dr. Jamison." I nodded. Oh I'd be going with Roza and Ali on their next appointment. I looked across the table at Ali and smiled. She was busily playing in her own little bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning." I looked up to see Tasha coming down the stairs in her white robe she took a seat next to me so now I was in-between Roza and her. She smiled at Ali who shrank back into Adrian's chest. "And how are you this morning little one? Are you going to the gym with your mommy?" I watched the way Ali responded to Tasha and noticed that Ali seemed to shake a little. "Tasha," I said suddenly. Whatever it was about Tasha, Ali was terrified of her and I didn't want her to be afraid of anything as long as I was here. "May I speak with you out side? She shot a look toward Rose and I honestly can't remember why I had been her friend all these years.

Once outside I turned to Tasha. She smiled up at me, obviously expecting me to say some sort of romantic declaration of love. I took a deep breath. "Tasha, I have decided that I can't be your guardian anymore." She blinked then began to look pissed. "Why?" she said harshly. I rolled my shoulders this was going to be difficult.

"Tasha look I-" "Is it because of that little blood whore?" I froze then. As soon as I heard the word blood whore I saw Roza's face when she was younger, when she had spent only God knew how long crying because of a rumor that a mean viscous high school girl spread around. And suddenly I didn't feel bad for resigning as Tasha's guardian at all. "Her name is Rose." I gritted out.

"You realize she doesn't want you anymore Dimka. She had a child with another man, a Moroi, right after you left. Obviously no tears were shed for you." I glared at her this woman who I had once thought was so strong. Now she was nothing but an ugly hateful woman who couldn't be trusted. "Ali is mine." I said and she stopped. "W-what?" she asked as her eyes went wide in shock. "Alexandra Rose Hathaway Belikov is my daughter and I intend to get an assignment here at court so I can raise her the way I should have been here during Roza's pregnancy and Ali's birth. Tell me Tasha you weren't able to replace your phone until early October and Ali was born in September. Why didn't you tell me Rose was calling me?" She bit her lip and began to look scared. "Dimka, she's no good for you. A-and it's not possible for you to be Ali's father you're both-" "Roza is shadow kissed," I growled. "That means it's a possibility and if I have it to prove to you and anyone else fine I'll take a damned DNA test! Just know that this is my resonation."

Then I turned and entered the house where my family waited.

I walked into the kitchen to see Ali with gravy all over her face and her clothes had been removed, probably a good idea. Then I sat down next to Roza who gave me a concerned look.

It's fine Roza." I said with a smile.

* * *

(Rose's POV)

When Dimitri came back in he smiled at Ali and sat down. Damn he really loved her didn't he? I gave him a questioning look to which he simply replied, "It's fine Roza." Then he began to eat I shrugged and followed suit.

Tasha finally came back in to stand in the doorway. "So Rose," She asked and Dimitri stiffened. Oh boy this was going to be fun! Woo.

"Why don't you tell the truth? Hm?" I looked at her. What the hell is she talking about? "Um ok? What am I telling to truth about? Cause I have no idea what's going on." She glared at me. "Tasha." Dimitri said warningly. "No Dimka I want to hear the truth about who fathered our dear Rose's little bastard!" everyone froze. Did she really just call my baby a bastard? Oh hell no. I stood up and glared at her. "What the fuck did you just call my daughter?" Tasha moved from the door to stand directly in my face. "She's a bastard. And I bet that you don't even know who her father really is." I chuckled. "You wanna know who Ali's father is?" I then crossed my arms. "Ok, I'll tell you. Ali's father is Dimitri. He was the only one I was with."

She shook her head. "Dhampirs can't have children with each other. It's not possible." I rolled my eyes man people are stupid. "Yeah and apparently coming back from the dead isn't possible either but I did that too!" Tasha shrieked and lunged, "YOU LITTLE WHORE!" but before she could touched me Dimitri had her in his arms and was dragging her away from me.

Christian got up and followed them out the door and I became aware that Ali was crying and reaching for me. "Come here baby it's ok. Sh. Mommy's here and that bitch won't touch you." Just then the guys walked in. Dimitri came straight to us. "Is she alright" He asked worriedly. I nodded. "She's just scared." He gently took her from me and began to comfort her. " Eto normal'no, Papa rebenka zdes' Sh." (It's ok baby, daddy's here) "Don't worry Rose," Christian said. "I told Aunt Tasha that she'd have to find a hotel to stay at. She's not welcomed here." I smiled. "Thanks sparky. I'm sorry." He just shrugged, "Hey no one calls my Ali a bastard." He then took his seat next to Lissa and kissed her cheek.

After Ali calmed down we left for the gym. Adrian followed us. "So why'd Tasha freak out? He asked. Dimitri answered. "I told her that I wanted an assignment here at court… so I could be with Roza and Ali." He then smiled at Ali. "Don't worry my printsessa (princess), Daddy's not going anywhere."

Adrian and me exchanged a look. Oh yeah Comrade was wrapped around Ali's finger like spaghetti on a fork… he was doomed.

* * *

**DIMITRI: So Tasha's gone now right?**

**ME: HAHAHA! Yeah like I'm telling you. For all you know she'll pop back up somewhere. Sorry Comrade I love ya but not that much. (Gives Dimitri an Evil grin)**

**ROSE: That bitch better be gone or I'll give her a black eye to go with her scar.**

**LISSA: ROSE! One that's Christian's aunt and two there is a impressionable child here!**

**(Ali giggling.)**

**Everyone looks at Ali then back to Rose.**

**ADRIAN: I thought she wasn't real….**

**ME: So hope you enjoyed it and Chapter two will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Family Day pt2

Chapter Seven: Family Day Pt. 2

**Rose: Finally I get to the gym!**

**Dimitri: That eager to get your butt kicked Roza?**

**Rose: (Blows a Raspberry at Dimka)**

**Me: Don't forget Rose you got a baby with you to.**

**Dimitri & Rose: Look at Ali as she sits and stares at them.**

**Me: That's right she's real… At least in my head… ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

(Rose's POV)

When we entered the gym there were three other guardians, including my mother. When she saw us she walked straight over and took Ali into her arms. "And how's Nana's little girl?" Ali wrapped her arms around mom's neck, happy for the attention. Yeah my kid's an attention hog, what are you gonna do?" She then looked up at Dimitri and me. "And I guess we're here with mommy and daddy right?" she gave us a look that said 'you two better be together or I'll rip out your internal organs.' Dimitri merely smiled and pat Ali's head lovingly.

"Hey Hathaway," I looked over to see Eddie, an old friend of mine from the academy, Eddie had been their for me through my pregnancy just as much as Adrian, Chris, and Lissa had. "What's up Eddie?" I smiled at him. "Not much, I see you got the next badass Hathaway with us today." I grinned. Everyone knew that, as a Hathaway, Ali was going to be an exceptional guardian. But those who knew who Ali's dad was, A.K.A Dimitri, Well they knew my kid was going to be a Strigoi killing goddess.

"Of course, she's never to young to learn how to throw a good punch." I took Ali from mom and walked her over to my locker area where I kept her little walker for when I brought her here with me. I put her in it then pushed her with my foot toward Dimitri. "HEY COMRADE, IN COMING!" He turned just in time to squat down and catch the walker. Ali just laughed her ass off. Yeah she's gonna be one of those people that cliff dive just for the thrill.

I walked over to Eddie and put an arm around his neck. "Eddie," I said with a pouty look. "You are the bestest friend I've ever had…" he sagged and sighed. "I'm on babysitting duty aren't I?" I hugged his neck. "Oh well if you insist." I said then grabbed Dimitri and ran for a mat.

* * *

(Eddie's POV)

I sat on the bench with Ali at me feet in her walker as her mom and, believe it or not, her dad were getting ready to spar. Rose may not have been in action since she was three months pregnant but she still managed to get even better then before. Maybe it was because being a guardian was in her blood. Speaking of which. I thought looking toward the toddler watching as her parents circled each other. Ali'll probably be the stuff of legends when she grows up. Any Strigoi or any stupid guys that try any funny stuff had better watch their backs 'cause they'd get their backsides handed to them.

Suddenly Dimitri had Rose pinned but only for a second as she took her foot and kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. Yup, Belikov doesn't know it yet but he had created a fighting mechine.

Someone turned on the radio that we kept in the gym and the song Knockin' by Freddie Stroma started blasting through the speakers.

I'm lost in a world that rattles my brain

I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made

Oh o, Whoa Oh-oh o

My soul's in debt but my bills are paid

I'd give anything to make an escape

Oh-oh o, Whoa oh-oh o

Rose flipped Dimitri on his back and he rolled so she lost her balance. She flipped backwards and landed in a cat stance, ready to strike. Rose was happy, happier then I'd seen her since the attack on St. Vlad's.

"Is that all you got Comrade? You're getting slow in your old age." She taunted good-naturedly. Dimitri jumped up with a smirk. "I'm only Twenty-Five Roza, that's far from old age." Then he lunged and grabbed her around her waist.

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'

Baby you're knockin'

But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in

No Not again

So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'

But baby you're better off walking

'Cause I ain't gonna let you in

Never again, no not again

I went out on a limb again

I guess I had to lose to win

I was too confused to know which way to turn

And she could be a millionaire

Be a model I don't care

'Cause baby there's nobody home

Nobody's home, Yeah

By the time the last verse of the song was through Ali was in my arms and we were closer to the mats along with a crowd of other guardians who wanted to see student and mentor go at it. Rose was defiantly making Belikov proud considering he had yet to get a good enough grip on her to keep her down. She let a round house kick fly only for Dimitri to catch her foot and trip her up.

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'

Baby you're knockin'

But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in

Not again

So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'

But baby you're better off walking

'Cause I ain't gonna let you in

Never again, no not again

Finally the song was over and Dimitri had just 'staked' Rose. Both were breathing heavy as Dimitri stood up and offered Rose his hand, which she took, and allowed him to haul her to her feet. The guardians all applauded the show. "Man Belikov, that little hell cat student of yours almost beat your ass." An older guardian named Denis said. Rose looked to Denis with a sickly sweet look. "Why don't we see how long you'd last against me." Denis quickly shook his head. "No way Hathaway, the concussion you gave me last week hurt like hell." Rose smiled then turned to Ali and I. "Hey baby girl did you watch mommy kick some butt?" "More like she watched her mommy GET her butt kicked." I said, just to put some of that old fashion fire under her. Despite what anyone else says motherhood had not softened Rose up at all. If anything she's more deadly, cause you threaten Ali you're a dead man.

I handed Ali to her father as he and Rose sat down for a minute and ran to do a little sparring of my own. I was up against Tennyson a guardian who had been transferred here for something or another. No one was really sure where he'd come from.

"So who's the guy with Hathaway?" he asked as he blocked a punch. He seemed to have some sort of obsession with Rose that made not only her but also the rest of us feel uncomfortable. "That's Dimitri Belikov, her mentor from the academy." He nodded as he eyed the family out of the corner of his eye. The look he gave Rose was one of sick lust and I took the chance for a nice hard punch to the fucker's jaw. Ever since Mason, a dear friend of the both of us, was killed Rose and I had grown more protective of each other and I just knew this guy was bad news.

He went down. He'd probably have to have medical attention. Everyone, including the Belikov family was staring at me. "You didn't have your head in the fight did you Zach?" I asked loudly. Then I walked over to Rose.

* * *

(Rose's POV)

Eddie had just knocked Zach on his ass. I think I saw some blood from his mouth. Good that guy gave me the creeps. "Hey Ed, what was that about?" I asked as I helped Ali stand on my knees. "Oh Tennyson's attention was over here on you, in creepy stalker fashion." He answered and I shivered. That guy had latched onto me the moment he met me and whenever he was around Ali he gave off this creepy vibe. Ali couldn't stand him and Adrian said his aura was clouded and hard to read. Like he's hiding something. As soon as Eddie had said that Zach had had his attention on me, Dimitri had straightened and his eyes became glued to the fallen guardian.

"Yeah and he was asking about you Belikov." Eddie added as he sat on the floor near my feet. "I think he's jealous, you know cause he's our dear sweet Rose's stalker." I rolled my eyes. Eddie was going to get the poor idiot killed. "And he hates any guy that comes around you to you know." He said his attention back to me.

"Yes Eddie I know." I said as I took my daughter's hands in mine and clapped them together. When I looked up at Eddie I noticed he'd gone serious. "I mean it Rose, he's off his rocker. I've had to set two different rumors he's started straight before they got spread around."

"Like what?" Dimitri asked as he casually put an arm around me when Zach got up and looked over toward us. "Well, " Eddie began. "The first one he told to me directly. He was trying to scare me and other guys away from Rose." He then took a sip of his water. "He said and I quote. 'Rose is my girl so you and that Ivashkov drunk need to back the fuck off.'" I looked at Eddie. "I remember that one." I said. "You told him that if I was his girl He'd know that You were like my big brother and would know if I was even remotely interested in him." I snickered. Then I looked up to my friend. "But that's the only time I've heard him trying to say that we were together. When was the other?"

Eddie gave me a devilish smile. He must really hope that whatever he was about to say would piss Dimitri off so he'll beat the hell out of Zach.

"He tried to say that he knew you from before and that he was Ali's father. Said that she was a sign that the 'gods' made you for each other." I blinked… ok that's just fucked up that's all I can say. "He seems very adamant about Roza." I heard the deadly edge in Dimitri's voice and suddenly he was up and heading to Zach.

* * *

(Dimitri's POV)

So this Guardian Tennyson say's he's Ali's father huh? He doesn't even look like her. I made it to the blonde haired dhampir. "You alright?" I asked. He turned to me and I saw hatred in his blue eyes.

Oh the feelings mutual pal, believe me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. I nodded. "Fine enough for another sparring match?" He nodded with a dark look. Oh so he thinks he's going to win does he. Well we'll see. I lead him over toward the mat that Roza and I had sparred on and looked over to see that Janine had joined her daughter and Eddie. I waved to my family as I walked by. Tennyson didn't like that at all.

We got to the mat and I didn't have the time to prepare before the dumb ass attacked but I didn't get my 'godly' reputation by being inflexiable. I dodged the punch the launched one of my own. I grabbed his arm then snaked my leg behind the one of his closest to me. I had him on his stomach and myself on top of him before he knew what was going on.

"Now I want you to listen," I gave his arm that I had in a tight hold between his shoulder blades a slight pull, to which he whimpered. "And listen good. If I hear about you bothering Roza again or spreading the ridiculous rumor that Ali is your daughter I'll snap your arm right out of the socket." Then I grabbed his shaggy blonde hair and pulled his head up closer to me so no one else could over hear me. "And just to set the record straight. **I** am Ali's father." Then I slammed his head into the mat, got up and walked away.

I felt good. When it came to Roza I always seemed to have less control over my emotions. That short time she had been dating Mason Ashford there had been times I wanted to beat the hell out of him but I had restrained myself because he had been a close friend to my Roza. But this dip shit I had no reservations about beating him black and blue. Especially if he was going to try to lay claim to Ali. I made it back to my family. Eddie and Roza had big smiles on their faces but Janine looked disapproving though not as much as she would have been had it been anyone else. "Well, I think it's time for lunch," I said as I picked up the gym bag that Roza had brought with all our things in it. "What do you two think?" I asked as Roza stood up and Ali reached for me to carry her.

"I say I'm starving." Roza said as she picked up the walker to return to it to its place. So I took Ali with me out to wait for her mother outside.

* * *

(Rose's POV)

I put Ali's walker up in the little cubby where I kept anything to big for my locker. Then I unlocked and opened my locker. I was only going to grab the stash of extra cash I had but a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up. I wonder what this is. I turned it over and read it… my heart stopped. I slammed my locker closed and ran out the door and straight to Dimitri.

* * *

**Me: I wonder what the note said.**

**Dimitri: You know what it said. But you're not going to tell us are you?**

**Me: Nope. You gotta wait until the next chapter.**

**Rose: you'll tell me right? I mean I'm the one who found the damned note and I have to protect Ali.**

**Me: You gotta waaaiit.**

**Rose & Dimitri: … You Suck.**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Threat

Chapter Eight: A New Threat

**Rose: What did it say what did it say!**

**Dimitri: Roza calm down. We're going to find out.**

**Me: Yeah take a chill pill. Here's chapter Eight everyone!**

(Rose's POV)

I ran out of the gym doors and looked around until I saw Dimitri standing alone with Ali. "Roza, " He asked worriedly. "What is it, what's wrong?" I ran to him and grabbed Ali from his arms and held her to me.

"Roza, what is it? What happened?" For a minute I just grasped my daughter to me and did a quick scan of my surroundings even though I knew nothing was there. I handed him the note and he took it as I clutched Ali to me. Dimitri read the note then he looked ready to kill. He clutched the note in his hand. "Where did you get this?" He asked me. "It was in my locker." I said as Ali clutched my shirt. Then Dimitri walked into the gym's locker room with me following close behind him.

Once we were in the room he began to look around. I sat down with Ali in my lap as he did whatever he was doing. Dimitri looked down at the note again. I knew what it said and it scared the hell out of me.

_We know the truth and we're coming for her._

And I swear a look of fear ran through his eyes. Whatever or whoever left that message it was meant for us to see. Dimitri walked over to us. "Come on, let's get something to eat. We'll figure this out, don't worry Roza."

We walked out of the gym again and I could have sworn that we were being watched or maybe I was being a paranoid mother. But I refused to let go of my child.

We made it to a little café and sat down. Dimitri took the note out again. "What truth could they mean?" I shook my head. "The only truth I could think of is the one about you being her dad." The waiter came and I ordered a burger and fries with a coke and a small kids cup of milk for Ali. Dimitri shook his head. "Maybe it's something that Victor would know." I didn't know what to do. The last thing I wanted to have to do was go to Victor Dashkov and ask for his help.

"I'll go and see him tomorrow." Dimitri said. "I'll get some answers then." I nodded. After we ate, we got up and left for home.

And if my day couldn't get crazier, Tasha was at the house. Great obviously God hates me.

We walked into the house and low and behold there was screaming.

"NOW YOU CHOOSE THAT LITTLE BLOOD WHORE OVER YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, CHRISTIAN, I WAS THE ONE WHO PROTECTED YOU WHEN YOUR PARENTS BECAME STRIGOI. NOT THAT LITTLE BITCH!" She turned around when the door closed.

"You," she said as she came closer and as she moved closer Ali started to cry. And her crying got louder and louder but before she got to close Dimitri put himself between Tasha and us.

"What are you doing here Tasha, you're not welcomed here."

She looked up at Dimitri then she reached up and slapped him in the face.

"We would have been good together Dimka, but you leave me for her! WHY?" Dimitri didn't waver; he stood protecting us as he always had.

"Because I love her." He stated, as he got angry. "Now get out!"

Tasha screeched then she left hopefully never to be seen nor heard from again.

For a minute nobody moved until finally I moved from behind Dimitri. "I'm gonna go give Ali a bath. Why don't you tell them about the note." Then I ran up the stairs.

I had always been brave and reckless but after Ali had been born I'd matured even more then when Dimitri had first started training me. Now I could face down an army of Strigoi, I could argue with Tatiana and never flinch. But the thought of something happing to Ali, I was right back to that day when Dimitri left and I wanted to roll into a ball and die all over again. But I couldn't do that, my baby needed me and I was going to fight like hell for my Ali.

* * *

(Dimitri's POV)

I walked up the stairs heading for Roza's bedroom where I could hear the water running. I pushed the door opened to see my beautiful Roza with her sleeves of her sweatshirt pushed up her arms and her hair in a ponytail washing my baby in her tube while the child splashed happily in the water.

I stood at the door for a little bit and just watched the scene. I could tell that Roza was worried; it was in the way her shoulders were tensed. I walked into the room and put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head. "Don't worry Roza," I said softly Ali will be fine. She nodded. "Yeah ok." She said distractedly. I sat on the toilet. "You know, Ali's birthday is coming up." I said. I really wanted to see her smile and be my Roza again. This serious and stressed young woman wasn't who she was. No she was meant to be happy and she should be smiling. She looked up at waiting for me to continue. "I was thinking that maybe, after I make some phone calls, we could go to Russia and see my family. Mama would be so happy to meet Ali and we could have her birthday there. She'd be safe surrounded my family."

Rose kept her eyes on Ali as she lathered her head with the Johnson's Baby shampoo. "And I'm sure Abe could arrange for your mother and Lissa and the others to be there as well." I added.

Roza looked up at me and smiled. "When do we leave?" She asked me and I chuckled. "I'll make the calls tomorrow. I'd rather tell Mama before we got there." I kissed her head and got up to leave.

"Wait." She said as she got Ali out of the tub.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" She asked almost uncertain. I nodded. "I'd like that very much Roza." Then I helped get Ali ready for bed and once she was put away safely I snuggled next to Roza and held her tight. I would protect my family no matter what it took.

* * *

(Narrator)

Meanwhile across town there is a man dressed in black pacing around a dark room. He is angry and impatient. Suddenly another man walks into the room.

"Well, was the message delivered?" the first man growls. The other shrinks back and shakes in fear. "Y-yes, the girl, Hathaway, got the note."

"Well?" Replies the first as his patience wears then. "Th-they are taking the child to Russia." The first man smiles and turns toward the window. "You can leave now Roger." He said as he waved his arm in dismissal. So you think you can hide the girl from me Rosemarie Hathaway well you're about to find that things are rarely as easy as they seem.

* * *

**Rose: Why can't things ever just go smoothly for us?**

**Dimitri: Because then this would be a reality show and not a fantasy/Romance story with vampires.**

**Me: See that's why he's the smart one. **

**Rose: (Glares evilly at me.)**

**Me: You can't kill me Rosie or you'll never know what happens next! Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Party Preparations

Chapter Nine: Party Preparations

**Rose: Man the kid's a year old already?**

**Dimitri: That's what happens Roza… they grow.**

**Me: Yup so we are skipping a week and you guys will be going to Russia in about two days**

**Dimitri: Good… I miss Russia.**

**Rose: (Cough) And your mommy.**

* * *

(Dimitri's Pov)

I looked at my cell phone as I thought about how I should tell my mother about Ali. She'd be disappointed that I had not been there for my child until now. I took a deep breath. It was just my mother… and grandmother… and three sisters, two of who had at least two children themselves… I'm dead.

I dialed my family's number in Russia and waited as it began to ring, and ring, and ring. After the fifth ring I was about to give up and try again when my mother's voice sang through the connection. "Zdravstvuy, Belikov zhitel'stva, Yelena govorit." (Hello, Belikov residence, Olena speaking.)

I smiled as I heard my mother's voice. Unlike a lot of Dhampirs my father had also fathered all three of my sisters and yet we never saw him. The last time we had I was thirteen and he had ended up trying to beat my mother to death until I came in and kicked his ass. "Mama, it's me Dimitri." "Oh Dimka!" She exclaimed as she switched from Russian to English. "How are you sweetie?" I chuckled. "I'm fine mama you worry to much." I don't think it goes without say that I am very close to my mother. "I actually, uh, have some news." I said. She was quiet for a minute.

"Dimitri Danil Belikov what did you do?" Again I chuckled. She hadn't used my middle name since I was a boy and destroyed all of Karolina and Sonya's dolls. "Well," I said, as I got comfortable. I was in mine and Roza's room sitting on the bed. "You know I had to come back to court." I said. When I heard her make a noise to affirm it I went on. "I ran into my old student Roza and she has a little girl now."

"Oh well congratulate her for me." I smiled. "That's not all mama, you see I've told you about Roza, that she's shadow kissed and how I feel for her." Mama was the only other person besides Roza who knew how much I loved her. "Mmhm." "Well her being Shadow kissed has made it possible for her to have children with someone other then a Moroi." I took a deep breath. "I fathered her daughter."

For a minute there was nothing on the other end. I began to get worried. "Then why did I see you two months ago here with Miss Ozera?" Yeah you see she didn't care that at the time Roza was a minor or that we were both Dhampirs, no all she wanted to know was why I hadn't known about this before. It's one of the things I loved about my mother. "I had left the Academy, for good reasons." I explained. "I didn't know that Roza was pregnant and I had gotten a new number by the time she found out due to Tasha." Again she was quiet.

"You are taking responsibility?" I laughed. "Of course mama. You know I've always wanted a child of my own." "That's good. So what is my granddaughter like?"

I heard a high-pitched squeal. Ali must be having some fun. "Well you'll find out yourself soon. I want t bring her and Roza home along with a few Moroi." Mama shouted in excitement then I heard her talk to some one, Probably my grandmother or sisters. Then another shout. "Of course Dimka! Oh I need to get all the baby things out of storage!"

"Mama," She calmed down. "Da?" "My daughter's name is Alexandra, Ali for short, and we'll be there in a few days. Now Ali is turning one next Saturday." "Oh my goodness! Ok, Dimka you just get your family here and I'll take care of the rest." I chuckled again. "Ok mama, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu syna. Bye." (I Love you too son, Bye)

Then we hung up and I left to join the others.

I came to the living room to find Lissa and Adrian sitting on the couch watching as Ali rode Christian like a horse. Her little hands held on to his hair, from the look on his face, painfully. The she saw me and tried to reach for me only to fall from the Moroi's back. "WHAAAAAAA!" she screeched and everyone moved at once but I was faster and I swooped her up in my arms. "Sh, it's ok little one. That's why we hold on." She began to calm and smiled at me. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me one of her big slobbery baby kisses on the cheek. I probed her skull to see if she had a knot and I didn't find one. The fall must have scared her. I thought as I sat down. "So Belikov." Adrian said as he eyed Ali. "What's the plan for Saturday?"

I looked to the Moroi. "We'll be in Russia and of course my mother has made room for all of you as well." Lissa nodded. "That sounds like fun. I've never been to Russia."

I threw Ali into the air then caught her as she laughed her perfect little baby laugh. "Oh yes, and Babushka can't wait to meet you little one."

The door in the hall opened. "I'm home!" I heard Roza call as she came into the living room carrying the groceries Lissa had asked for.

Ali reached for her mother excitedly as Adrian and I stood to help her with the bags. "So what's the plan?" she asked me. "It's all set and Abe got the plan tickets we all leave the day after tomorrow."

"Tonight is Sunday so we leave Tuesday. Ok sounds good." Then she kissed me and took our daughter to the living room to talk with Lissa. Despite Tasha and the threatening note, though I'm sure more of those are to come, Life was good. Here's hoping it stayed that way.

* * *

**Lissa: So far so good… when does Ali start to walk?**

**Me: … You'll find out soon. The best is yet to come so please review or I cut all of Lissa's hair off!**

**Lissa: WHY ME?!**

**ME: 'cause I'm the Author.**


	10. Chapter 10: Russia

Chapter Ten: Russia

**Me: So what you guys think so far?**

**Dimitri: What did you mean by me probing Ali's skull?**

**Me: You know checked her scalp for a bump.**

**Dimitri: Why probe?**

**Me: I don't know, I guess I just worded it weird.**

**Dimitri: Ok… So can we be in Russia now?**

(Dimitri's POV)

Somehow Abe had managed to get us eight first class tickets for American airline. I don't know how, because those are very expensive. So now we were finally on the plan waiting for take off. I was by the window, Roza was next to me and Ali was on her other side in a vacant seat. The others were in our row as well. I scanned the plan and the human inhabitants with a trained eye. A habit grown from years of rigorous guardian training. I glanced to Roza to see her doing the same.

Back at the academy, Roza had been one of the top novices and I was proud to have been her mentor. She really had improved in a lot of areas since that fateful night in Portland where I had held up her and Lissa's escape. Then she had been weak from blood loss and Moroi endorphins but full of raw potential. To me she had seemed like a force of raw power and now she could very well be the best guardian of her generation.

"Roza," I whispered as I saw her hand clench the armrest to her seat. "Are you alright?" She nodded stiffly. "Yeah, it's just the damned ghosts again. I've gotten better at blocking them but they're still a pain in my ass." She replied as she put her hand to her forehead. I glanced down to Ali who seemed not be paying any attention to us, or anyone else for that matter, as she played with her little teething ring.

"Do you want to sleep until we get there?" I asked her knowing how bad these visions of hers could get. She shook her head. "Nah, I'm not some delicate little girl who can't take a little pain comrade. I can handle a little migraine." Then she looked at me with self-confident smile. "Besides after giving birth to Ali, this is nothing." I smiled at her. She would never change, always my brave Roza.

About an hour later we took off and the seatbelt light blinked off. "Hello

passengers this is your captain speaking. We are safely in the air and you are free to move around the cabin. We will be landing in Moscow Russia around eleven P.M. tonight so sit back relax and thank you for choosing American Airline." We had a fourteen-hour flight give or take. I gave a tired sigh and began to settle in for a quick nap when suddenly Rose gave a sharp gasp.

I was alert in an instant. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Ali's gone!" I looked at the seat where my daughter had been a minute ago and it was indeed empty. So I stood up and began to look around. Janine looked over and instantly realized her granddaughter was missing and also stood to look for her. I didn't see Ali or anyone acting suspicious had it been a few years from now I'd think she'd simply wondered off but one problem with that theory, she couldn't walk yet. Janine began to walk around the plan passing every row and searching for the missing toddler. Roza and Lissa and the others were also looking around trying to catch sight of Ali. Then I noticed a flight attendant at the front looking around the cabin and in her arms was Ali. I tapped Roza's shoulder and she looked up as I directed her out of our row.

"Excuse me," I said as we walked up to the attendant. "That's our daughter." Her face relaxed to an expression of relief. "Oh good, I'm sorry. I just turned around and she was there following me."

"She was crawling after you?" Roza asked surprise evident in her voice. The attendant frowned. "No she was walking after me." My eyes must have looked like frying pans. And if I looked shocked then Roza looked damn near stunned.

"But she can't walk yet ma'am." I said politely. "Oh but she can."

The attendant said as she stepped back then bent down to set Ali on her feet. "Here you go sweetie," She said. "Show mommy and daddy your new trick." Ali looked to the woman then back to me and Roza. What happened next I wouldn't have believed had I not seen it myself. Ali picked up her left foot and placed in front of her other, and began to walk, though wobbly at first, until she was able to grasp my pants leg. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. She walked; my daughter had just walked to me.

"Oh my god!" Roza gasped as she giggled. "Her first steps! Holy shit her first steps!" she said as she laughed. I bent down and picked her up and brought her face to face with me. She giggled and gave me a coy little smile that was familiar to Roza's devious smirk and that's when I knew that I'd be grey headed before this child was out of high school

* * *

(Rose's POV)

I couldn't believe that my baby just took her first steps on a plan! I mean come on I wasn't expecting that for months! Now that we were seated again after nearly everyone on the plan had applauded our little troublemaker on her first steps, I watched as Ali played with the edge of Dimitri's duster. I never thought I'd see her sitting in her daddy's lap but that's what was happening. And Dimitri looked so content to have her there. I could almost see this peace in his face as if he had seen some wonderful miracle. But then again I guess to him he had because it was very rare for a male Dhampir to ever father a child. Moroi women tended to stay with Moroi men and have Moroi children. Where as the Moroi men loved to have flings with Dhampir girls then leave them for their Moroi wives.

I smiled as she took a piece of the duster and lifted it to her mouth to suck on while looking up at Dimitri who in turn smiled down and took the cloth back from her mouth. "That does not go in your mouth Sasha'ka." Then he reached into the bag at his feet for her teething ring to which she went to town on.

"Her first steps." Dimitri said as he watched his daughter. "I can't believe I saw **MY **daughter take her first steps." I leaned back in my seat with my hands behind my head. "Technically they were her second steps. Remember, she wondered off before we found her." He didn't answer and just kept interacting with Ali. He really was made to be a father.

Hours past and I was really starting to hate these ghosts. My head was pounding and little black dots were floating in my line of vision. One of the down sides of being Shadow Kissed. I looked over to see Dimitri's seat empty. We had traded seats a few hours ago when he insisted I take a nap.

"You ok?" I looked over to see Lissa. She had a concerned expression on her face and I knew that she was suffering right along with me. Maybe not in the same way but she hated when I was in pain. I took a deep breath. "I'll live. Where did Dimitri and Ali go?" I asked. She smiled. "Ali needed to be changed so instead of waking you Dimitri said he'd handle it." I nodded. You gotta love guys like Dimitri. Whenever Ali had needed to be changed in the past Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and Abe would mysteriously disappear. Hmmm, I wonder why?

We were quiet for a minute. It was dark and most of the other passengers were asleep, though I could see mom and Eddie were wide-awake and on guard like always. That's always best though considering I didn't feel sick I knew there were no Strigoi on the plan but apparently humans had begun to work with Strigoi so that they might be able to be turned.

Up front the bathroom door slide opened and out came Dimitri with a very tired looking Ali. Lissa moved form his seat to the one next to it and leaned her head on a sleeping Christian's shoulder. Dimitri sat back down and looked me over. Obviously I still looked like I felt like crap. "How is your head Roza?' he asked in a hushed voice as to not wake up our sleeping daughter. I shrugged. "It's not any worse I guess that's a good thing." Meaning my skull still felt like it had a red hot spike driven through it.

Dimitri handed Ali over to me then shrugged out of his duster. "You should get some more sleep." He said as he tucked the long cowboy jacket around us. I held Ali to my chest and the duster completely hid her from view. I nodded as a yawn escaped me then I leaned back in my seat and allowed sleep to overcome me once more and I didn't wake up until we landed in Moscow, Russia.

* * *

(Dimitri's POV)

When we landed it was a little after eleven at night. I shook Roza who moaned then opened her eyes. "We're here." I whispered then went to get the carry on stored overhead. Roza gently got up from her seat, careful not to wake the sleeping child that rested soundly against her chest wrapped in my coat. "Need any help?" she asked me. I simply shook my head. If I had me way all Rose would ever need to do is worry about her child.

As we passed through airport security I did a quick scan of the area. Each guardian had paired up with at least one Moroi out of instinct. Roza was next to Lissa, who had taken a sleeping Ali so Roza could have her hands free, and Christian was by Lissa's side. Janine stood close to Abe and Eddie was with Adrian. I myself was at the head of the group leading them through the Russian airport. We grabbed our luggage at the carousal and head for the doors.

Outside waiting for us were two Bugattis one a silver the other an ebony black. "Seriously?" Roza asked looking to Abe who shrugged innocently. "You have to admit my darling Rose, I travel in style." Rose rolled her eyes. "Can we all even fit in one?" He blinked. "Of course not that's why there are two." I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long trip. Why couldn't he have just gotten a van?

The guys and I loaded our luggage into the trunks of both cars then we each piled into them. Roza and I were in the back of the silver Bugatti with Abe behind the wheel and Janine in the passenger seat and Ali, who was still asleep was in Roza's arms. Eddie would be driving the other car with Adrian, Christian, Lissa and one other Guardian.

I tiled my head back. The flight had been exhausting and Ali had been full of restless energy after Roza had finally fallen asleep to escape her spirit-induced headache. I was beat and ready for the nice crisp sheets I knew my mother had waiting. I felt Rose lay her head against my chest as we left the parking lot. Now it was just a five hour drive to Baia.

* * *

**Me: So two things. One I know nothing about cars so I apologize if I was wrong on the Bugatti or any of that. Second I'm not sure where Baia is located in the novels so I made it five hours from Moscow.**

**And I'd like to thank my awesome friend Brandi for helping me with some of the finer details and letting me no when my grammar and spelling needs to be checked. Best Editor Ever!**


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the Belikovs

Chapter Eleven: Meet the Belikovs

(Rose's POV)

It was close to four in the morning by the time we made it to Baia. A small little town like this wasn't what I had been expecting. From what I could tell it was completely modernized not like the little commune like community I had been expecting. Ali was still asleep dead to the world and honestly I wished I could be right along with her, I was so tired.

"We're almost there Roza." Dimitri whispered and I could have sworn that I heard excitement in his voice. I guess this was something he was happy about. Me, the mother of his child, and said child, meeting his family. I probably would have been nervous had I not felt like I could sleep for a hundred years. I felt Ali squirm in my grip as she settled back down and fell deeper into whatever baby dream she was having. I glanced to Dimitri to see he didn't look tired at all but then again he probably was but he was acting the part of the guardian until we were for sure safe at his family's home. Finally we pulled up to a modest sized house. He was nice and looked like the kind of place I use to imagine when I was six and wondered what my life would have been like had my mother not been a guardian and had my father stuck around. Not that I had any complaints about my life now.

As we piled out of the car, Dimitri taking my hand to help me out after him, the door to the house opened and a woman who looked a lot like Dimitri hurried over. "Dimka!" she squealed as she hugged him to her. "How have you been?" She began to inspect his face and what not. "You have been eating right? You haven't skipped any meals?" Dimitri chuckled at the woman's motherly questions. "I'm fine mama." He hugged her to him and gave her sweet kiss to her cheek. The he turned to the others and me. "This is Roza." He said and her eyes lit up like she had been waiting her whole life to meet me. Then he gestured to the other. "This is her mother Guardian Janine Hathaway and you know Abe." Dimitri's mother's eyes widen at Abe's presence. He had said he was well known here. Abe smiled his pirate mobster smile. "Rose happens to be my daughter as well, Miss Belikov." He explained and Mrs. Belikov's eyes widen in surprise, Then Lissa came up next to me. "I'm Lissa." She extended her hand and Mrs. Belikov shook it happily. Then Dimitri introduced Adrian, Christian and Eddie.

"And this," Dimitri said taking Ali from me, still wrapped in his duster. "Is Ali." Olena, as she had introduced herself and insisted on being called, looked like she had just seen the greatest thing since Pepperoni Pizza. "Oh Dimka, she's beautiful." She then gently took my daughter from Dimitri and looked up with a smile. "I'll go ahead and lay her down while you all get settled." Then she happily turned to the house and we began to get our luggage.

It was a one of those nights where it was pleasantly warm with a cool breeze blowing through the trees but I was far from at ease. I kept scanning the edge of the yard. The back and sides of the house where surrounded by trees and the front was bordered by the town.

I didn't want to be caught off guard if anything was coming I wanted to see it. Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my neck. "Roza, there is nothing to be worried about. Strigoi rarely come here. They usually like to stay in cities like Novosibirsk." He released me then took the suitcase in my hand. "Besides if a Strigoi is stupid enough to try something me, you, Eddie, and your mother all have our stakes not to mention my mother, Yeva and all three of my sisters have been trained at an academy." I nodded he was right. We would be fine.

Finally we got to into the house Olena had done the best she could considering her house was full with family already. From what she said it sounded like Karolina was the only one out of the house with her two children Paul and Zoya. She had an apartment not even a block away.

"So Dimka, Roza, and Ali will share Viktoria's room, The princess and Lord Ozera can share Karolina's old room and the couch and love seat in the living room are pull out. We all separated and went to our own rooms trying our best not to wake anyone.

Finally after what felt like forever I was able to slip under some nice crisp sheets and sleep. Dimitri also slipped in the bed and hugged me to him. I looked to the side of the bed to see the old wooden cradle that Olena had thoughtfully put out for Ali and that was all I saw before sleep claimed me.

* * *

(Dimitri's POV)

I woke up around twelve in the afternoon. Here in Baia we ran on a human schedule. I silently got up, put some sweat pants and a white t-shirt on and walked down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and smiled as I saw mama at the stove cooking like always and my sister Sonya sitting at the table rubbing her swollen belly. "Dimka." She smiled as I sat next to her I smiled and put my hand to her belly. Getting close huh sestrenka (sis). She nodded. "Oh yes and from what the doctor said I'm having a little boy." I chuckled. "Good me and Paul are out numbered enough as it is." The three of us laughed quietly. I was surprised that we were the only ones up. Then again Yeva was probably somewhere and everyone else was still exhausted from the trip here.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed my family and knowing Roza was asleep upstairs in what use to be my old room along with my daughter made me feel even more pleased at being back home.

Suddenly footsteps came from the living room. I turned to see Janine coming in from the living room. Her short red hair was in disarray and her eyes were drooped. Mama walked around with a hot cup of coffee and handed it to the guardian woman. That was mama always ready.

"Oh, thank you." Janine sipped the coffee and sat down across from me.

Mama smiled. "What would you like to eat Guardian Hathaway?" she asked as Janine woke herself up better. "Please call me Janine. Just some toast is fine." She said and I almost laughed. Mama didn't just feed you toast she made sure you had a good meal. Honestly I was surprised that me and my sisters weren't fat all our lives. "Oh no." I chuckled. "Janine, mama doesn't believe in just toast for breakfast." She looked at me with confusion and just then mama sat a plate overflowing with rye bread, butter on the side, sliced sausages a big bowl of porridge and a few spoons full of eggs. She also sat a big batch of black bread and Bilinis (A thin Russian type of pancake.) in the middle of the table. "You see?" I asked as I grabbed some black bread. God I loved the black bread.

"Miss. Belikov" Janine said. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble." "Olena," mama corrected. "And it's no trouble. We are family now and I feed my family."

I could hear the giggling of a baby and knew Roza must be up and she came downstairs in her boxer style night shorts and black tank top and carrying our daughter. As soon as she saw me she wiggled wanting her mama to put her down. Roza bent over and did as the child demanded.

Once on the ground Ali began to wobble and try to walk to me I reached out to her and she grabbed my finger and made it to me with only a slight slips and stumbles. I picked her up and put her in on my knee.

"She's walking already?" Sonya asked as she smiled down at Ali. Roza sat on my opposite side began to dig in when mama put a plate down in front of her then planted a kiss on Roza's head like she would do for one of my sisters.

"Yes." Janine answered in place of her daughter. "She took her first steps on the flight over here. She nearly scared us to death when we noticed she had wondered off". Mama smiled as she sat a small bowl of porridge in front of me to feed to Ali. I took the spoon and offered it to her but she just eyed it then mama. "Come on Ali." I said. "It's good." She looked at me with a look that said, 'If it's so good lets see you eat it.' I rolled my eyes then looked to Roza. "She's not stupid comrade, She wouldn't eat baby food until I did and I messed that up when I gagged and spat it out." I shook my head. Then I took the spoon and ate some of the porridge. It really was good. It had a sweet taste probably from the cinnamon and other spices not to mention little chunks of blueberries. Mama never really believed in baby food, in fact this was as close as we've ever gotten to baby food.

"MMM." I said as Ali eyed me with a critical eye. Sonya laughed. I think this made her day. The last time she had something to tease me about I was five and her and Karolina had forced me into a tux and made me marry their dolls… ten freaking times. Then they took pictures!

"Oh yes, she's yours Dimka. If I had had any doubts before there were dashed just now." Ali looked to my sister and smiled. Then she turned back to me and, apparently decided I wasn't faking, She reached for the spoon. I spooned some the food into her mouth and her eyes went wide. Then she pulled at my arm. "AH!" she cried wanting more. "Well," mama said. "I'm glad my baby porridge passes the Ali test."

Not long after that everyone had managed to pull themselves out of bed and we had all gathered around the breakfast table.

As we all talked and made plans for the day no one noticed one last person to join us in the kitchen until. "HOLY SHIT!" Adrian shrieked as he turned around and jumped up to the ceiling, I'm pretty sure if he had had claws he'd have stuck to the ceiling. I looked to see who had scared him only to see my Babushka (grandmother) her serious face and long, curly, wispy hair just as I remembered it. Yeva had gotten a bit of a reputation of being a witch around here and she looked the part. I laughed my ass off as Adrian jumped behind Roza and hid.

"Glupyye Amerikantsy, krichat' Na sol dlya zavtraka. Takoy grubyy." Which meant 'Stupid Americans, Screaming at the breakfast table. So Rude.'

I laughed even harder. Roza and everyone else besides my family, Abe, and Lissa were looking at me with confusion. Adrian glared at me. "Belikov why didn't you tell us you had a creepy witch for a relative?!"

I finally calmed down. "Hello Babushka." I said and she nodded toward me then she looked to the child who was now covered in porridge. "Tom, chto rebenok?" (Is that the child?) I nodded. "Da." I relied in Russian. "Kak yeye zovut?" (What is her name?)

I smiled down at my food-covered baby. Somehow she had managed to get food in her hair. "Aleksandra Roza Kheteuey Belikov." I felt pride swell up in me as I said Ali's full name in Russian and she even seemed to understand that me and Babushka were speaking about her as she watched my grandmother with her head cocked to the side in curiosity. Grandma locked eyes with the toddler then smiled. "This is good one. Strong one." She then looked at me then Roza. "She must be protected Dimka. She is essential for the future." Then she left us again.

"Well that's grandma for you." Viktoria said as she continued to eat. "Haha, yes Yeva Belikov has even been known to make me feel uncomfortable." Abe said. He seemed to be the only one dressed and ready for his day.

I smiled as I realized just what kind of gene pool my daughter had. She had Roza for a mother, a woman who was in her own right a force to be reckoned with both in her fighting style and in her attitude for authority. She had me for her father, I was known for being an excellent guardian, and She had the Janine Hathaway for her grandmother and Ibrahim Mazur, a crazy, influential, powerful, and altogether dangerous Moroi, for a grandfather and My ex-guardian grandmother who always seemed to know things about the future. In other words this little angel in my arms was going to grow up and she was going to be scary as hell!

For a little bit we were all quiet as we ate. Adrian still glared at me for not warning him about Yeva. I still thought that it was hilarious how he had jumped in the air scared out of his pants of an old woman.

After everyone had finished eating Viktoria had latched on to Roza and Lissa. "Let me show you around Baia!" She said as she grabbed both women by the arms. Roza laughed as she pried her arm for my little sister's grip. "Well that sounds fun but I'd rather not go into town in boxers and a tight black cami." Lissa nodded in agreement as she to pry her arm away.

I got up and cleaned off Ali as she watched her aunts and mother. Then I turned. "Why don't you all get dressed and Viktoria can show all the girls around town. I handed Ali over to her mother who went upstairs to dress herself and our daughter. Just as everyone got ready to go My eldest sister Karolina walked in with Paul and Zoya, who was just two years older then Ali.

She came over to hug me. "Dimka, if you go that long with out coming to see us again I'll kill you!" She threatened while smiling. Then she turned to Roza. "And you must be my new sister." She hugged her then and looked to Ali who was sitting in the floor playing with her toys.

"Bozhe moy! Dimka she looks just like you!" Ali looked up and studied Karolina and her children. Zoya toddled over toward her and began to jabber at her happily. It seemed Ali was comfortable around all of my family, even Yeva, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**ME: hey Dimitri?**

**Dimitri: Yes?**

**Me: What's you dad like?**

**Dimitri:... He's the scum of the earth and if I ever see him again I'll kill him.**

**Me: O.o ok... (back away kind of scared.) please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Girl's Day in Baia

Chapter twelve: A Girl's Day in Baia

(Rose's POV)

I was amazed how well Dimitri's family had opened up to me, me and everyone. Olena and my mother had actually gotten along pretty well despite being polar opposites. And even though Yeva scared the pants off Adrian, he seemed to also feel pretty at home in the Belikov house. I kind of thought it funny that besides Paul, Dimitri was the only other man in the Belikov family. All the rest were girls Ha! Talk about being out numbered.

Now I was walking down the street in the middle of town with all three of Dimitri's sisters, Karolina's kids, Lissa and my daughter on my hip.

"So Rose," Sonya said as she laced one arm through my free one and placed her other hand on her expanded belly. "How was it to have Dimka for a teacher?" I gave a tired grin as I readjusted Ali on my hip. "He reaaaally liked to give Zen lessons. It kind of drove me nuts. HAHA!"

Sonja laughed. "Yeah that sounds like Dimka." She smiled at Ali who couldn't take her eyes off the town and the people. "He was always that way, even as a small child." She then ran her hand down Ali's hair and smiled. "According to mama, Ali acts a little like Dimka did, He was always quiet as a child." "HEY!" we turned to look at Viktoria. "I'm starving! Lets get some chow!" We laughed as Karolina and Lissa followed behind her. Karolina had little Zoya in her hands and Paul by the hand. "Viktoria, calm down." The eldest Belikov sister said as she nodded toward a little diner. "This place has good food. They even have burgers." Well anyone who knew me knew I couldn't say no to a good burger.

Once inside the diner we found a round table in the back of the restaurant. As we sat down I noticed that the other patrons were… staring at us. Or more specifically at Lissa and me.

I put Ali in my lap and she reached out for the silver ware, which I promptly moved away. "Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked as I subconsciously held my baby closer to me. "Rose," Lissa said as she put her napkin in her lap. "I'm sure it's the fact that we're new." I nodded and looked down at the menu and sure enough there where hamburgers! When the waitress had all our orders Viktoria turned to me and I swear I saw evil little gears turning in that head of her's. "What was it like falling in love with a teacher?" I looked at her with a questioning look. "You want me to tell you about your brother's love life?"

For a minute she just stared at me then her eyes got huge. "OH GROSS NO THANKS!" I laughed. As we all started to eat a shadow fell over our table. We looked up to see a Moroi man with greying brown hair and a charming smile that made me want to punch his face in. It was one of the smiles that made me think of Jesse Zeklos, a royal Moroi from St. Vladimir's academy who had be interested in a one night stand that might have ended in blood whore material and it not been for Dimitri barging in.

I noticed from the corner of my eye Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria all stiffened and the kids continued to eat their meal nervously.

I looked up at the Moroi with a defiant glare. "Hello girls." He said in a smooth voice. "How are all of you?" Karolina stiffened and handed Zoya to her sister. "We are fine. What do you want?" the Moroi shrugged. "To visit, catch up." Then he turned his eyes on me. "And who is this lovely young lady?" He acted as if Lissa wasn't even there. It seemed like all he had eyes for were the dhampir girls. "Who I am doesn't matter. Who are you?" He stared at me with eyes of a cold icy blue. Bluer even then Christian's. "This is Marcus Szelsky." Karolina said with a hard edge to her voice. "Our father." My heart dropped. Their father? As in the same father that use to beat Olena? The same one that Dimitri beat the shit out of at thirteen? I tightened my hold on Ali as she buried her face in my chest.

I wanted to protect my baby from this man who turned out to be her grandfather. Marcus reached his hand out to me. "Now you know my name, how about yours?" he asked then his eye flicked down to Ali who whimpered as she shrank from his hand.

"My name is Rose Hathaway." I snarled. "Guardian Rose Hathaway." His grin seemed to widen. "Oh women guardians are always fun." I handed Ali to Lissa then stood up. "Rose!" Lissa said. "Come on you don't want to start something. What will…" she looked toward the Szelsky lord. "HE say?" I completely ignored her. Dimitri wouldn't want this weasel anywhere near his daughter.

"Roza is Dimitri's wife." Karolina spat as she stood on the other side of the table. "She is no blood whore and you will do nothing to her. You know how Dimka treats those who harm his family." At that the Moroi almost did a double take.

"Yeah." I said with a cocky smile. "I'm married to your son. The one who beat the shit out of you when he was thirteen." His eyes lite up. "Oh so Dimitri has himself a little wife now?"

Then he looked to my daughter. "And she came with a ready made family." He chuckled. "Oh I always knew that that boy wanted children of his own. He was one of those family oriented chumps." I felt my anger grow as this ass hole talked. He was making fun of my child's father.

"Oh it must kill him that he can't have one of those with your pretty little self." He taunted while pointing to Ali. I could feel Lissa's anger and hatred from the bond but I just smiled. Obviously this moron didn't see the four men that walked right into the restaurant. "Actually," I said in a seductive voice. "He can and he did. Now I think you should leave before you get hurt." Marcus's eyes clouded with confusion. "What?"

"You heard her." Marcus spun around and nearly rammed into Dimitri's chest. He was a good foot or two taller then the Moroi. Adrian and Abe on his right and Christian on his left. Dimitri crossed his arms and gave a hard look. "Ah Dimitri," Marcus said with a nervous catch to his voice.

"Karolina," Dimitri said as he glared at the royal. "His this… pig giving you girls problems?" I answered instead of Karolina. "Actually comrade, we were trading stories. He was just about to say how a thirteen year old beat his sorry ass."

Marcus's face got red and if I didn't know any better I'd think I saw steam coming from his nostrils.

"Why you stupid blood whore." He growled then he raised his hand to slap me only for it to stop mid swing. Dimitri spun him around then while holding his arm behind his back dragged him outside. The rest of us followed him out and we walked out just as Dimitri punched his father in the face. "You. Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. My. Family!" then he threw him from him and calmly said. "And you don't call the mother of my child a blood whore! I swear you ever come near any of them again I'll beat you to a pulp then I'll leave you alone with Janine Hathaway and let her have at you."

I ran over and pulled Dimitri away. "Come on Dimitri you don't want to get into trouble here. You know what happens if you beat up a royal." I whispered to him. He looked at me then nodded. Then he turned his back on his father as he bled from his nose on the ground.

He went straight to Ali and took her in his arms and threw her in the air only to catch her again. Then he turned back to Marcus. "If I ever catch you around my mother, sisters, Roza or my daughter again I'll kill you." For a second I was afraid of the man I loved and he hadn't even been talking to me.

We left him there in the parking lot and headed back to the Belikov house. I was suddenly tired. Who knew having a family would be so much work.

* * *

(Abe's POV)

I watched as Dimitri led Rose and the others away from the diner where Marcus Szelsky remained on the ground. I turned to the pitiful excuse of a man. I walked up to him so he was looking down at my expensive Italian leather shoes. He looked up at me and I saw true fear flash in his eye. "It's hard for me to believe that such an honorable man came from you." "M-Mr. Mazur I-" I raised my hand. You tried to get lucky then you tried to hit my daughter." He began to shake. "Oh yes Rose Hathaway is my daughter." Then I crossed my arms.

"Now her mother Janine, well she's not as forgiving as I am." I turned to walk away. "Come near the Belikov family again and Dimitri won't have to kill you. I'll have it done myself and they'll never find the body." Then I left him there and followed my family.

* * *

**Me: You know I've always imagined you to be like mister gold from once upon a time.**

**Abe: Is that a compliment?**

**Me: Actually i think so. he's one of my ****favorite characters. Here are the first two seasons.**

**(Hand Abe the first two box sets of Once Upon a Time.)**

**Abe: Thanks?**

**Me:No prob, now do it!**

**Abe: Ali dosen't own vampire Academy. Please review.**

**Me: See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Daddy-Daughter Bonding

Chapter Thirteen: Daddy-Daughter Bonding

**Me: You know whats funny Dimitri?**

**Dimitri: What?**

**Me: How you get beaten down by a baby.**

**Dimitri: ... That's never happened.**

**Me: ... Don't read this chapter then. (Me running away... )**

* * *

(Dimitri's POV)

I was in the living room lying on the couch pretending to read my latest western novel by Louis L'amour. No I was to busy fuming over the fact that Marcus Szelsky was anywhere Rose and the girls to be paying any attention to my book. That sick piece of filth had the nerve to come with in a hundred miles of my family. Had I not come when I did Roza would have snapped him like a twig. I just broke his nose.

I was so busy fuming I didn't notice someone reaching out for my book until it was suddenly pulled downward and out of my slacken grip. I looked toward the floor to see Ali,who had plopped down to sit on the floor, was babbling in that way babies did as she inspected the book. I chuckled as I bent down and picked both child and book up and placed them on my lap.

"Like books do you little one?" I asked as Ali continued to look at the book. I took the book laid back down in the comfortable position I had originally been in. Ali settled down against my chest. I began to read to her and she seemed to be enthralled with the cowboys and outlaws just as I was. I wasn't sure how long I had been reading out loud to my daughter but suddenly a shadow fell over us. I glanced up to see Roza smiling softly. Oh god, she's a western nerd to?" I was somewhat confused as to why she was whispering but when she reached for Ali I realized that she must have fallen asleep. I sat up as the light weight of the child was lifted from my chest. "She must be since she practically snatched it from my hand. Like father like daughter" I stretched my arms above my head and worked out the kinks in my tired body. Roza had gently brought Ali to rest her head on her shoulder and the baby clung to her mother in her sleep. "At least she's not one of those fairy tale princesses and once upon a time crap kind of girls. i don't think I could read her that stuff I'd go nuts."

I chuckled that was such a Rose thing to say.

I smiled as I watched Ali bring her thumb to her mouth. "Weather she's a fairy tale type girl or not she'll always be my printsessa." I said and Roza smiled. Then she walked off to lay our daughter down in her cradle in our room. I stretched a little more and was getting ready to go to the kitchen only for mama to come out and sit next to me. "Dimka," she said. "I wanted to take Roza and her mother out for a little bit tomorrow and Sonya and Karolina are going to be at work so will you be alright with Ali tomorrow?" I mentally rolled my eyes. Mama would never change and I didn't want her to. "Of course mama, Ali and I will be fine." Mama nodded her head. "Ok good. You do know that a walking toddler is usually a handful though right?" I laughed. "I'm sure we will be fine mama, I'm her Papa after all." She nodded with a smile that made me think she was going to be expecting me to take back what I had said about Ali being easy to handle.

* * *

(The Next Morning/Still Dimitri's POV)

The next day was… eventful. The first thing that happened was I was woken up by a slap to the face. I shot up in the bed to see Ali lying in her mother's place. She was in her white baby pajamas with little red hearts all over them. She squealed happily at me and put her cloth-covered foot in her mouth. I blinked. Uh when did this happen? Then I noticed a note on the nightstand. I picked Ali up and grabbed the note.

_Hey Comrade,_

_Me, mom and Olena left early didn't want to wake you. Figured I'd let Ali do that. Back later, have fun and hope you're still alive when I get back!_

_Love,_

_Rose_

I looked to Ali. "Everyone seems to think you're going to kill me today." I said as she gave me a wide-eyed innocent look. I shrugged, got up and went straight to the kitchen. Sure enough mama made sure there was breakfast for both me and Ali. I sat Ali in her seat and began to feed her the baby oatmeal.

After Ali and I finished our breakfast I picked my now food covered daughter up and proceeded to take her to the bathroom to bath her… then everything went down hill.

I took her dirty clothes off of her then her diaper then… she ran. Why didn't I think to close the door? I jumped up and ran after her. "Ali, come here." I called as she ran down the hall into Sonya's room. I chased her in there but she barely slipped past me. I tripped trying to twist around to grab her. I looked up to see my naked one-year-old running out my older sister's bedroom. Now I see what mama and Roza meant.

An hour later I had finally caught my fleeing child. It was only ten o'clock. I walked to the bathroom with a giggling Ali under my arm and still dressed in my pajama pants. I closed the bathroom door and brought her to eye level. "We never speak of this. Mommy will never let me live it down." Ali clapped her hands and I sat her down in the now warm water.

Bath time went by with out much trouble. Though we did waste another half hour trying to was her hair.

And my night pants got soaked. I sat Ali in her playpen in the living room, fresh and clean, then went upstairs to the bedroom to dress. I came back to find the playpen tipped over and Ali gone! I began to look around. It didn't look as if anyone had broke in and snatched her besides who would have the guts to do that in broad daylight in a town where everyone was like family. I looked around the living room, found nothing. Where did she run off to? I wondered I practically ransacked the house and I was starting to get scared.

I ended up back in the living room, trying to keep the panic at bay. Roza was going to kill me and mama, and Janine, and Abe and Adrian, and Lissa, and Babushka… basically everyone was going to kill me.

Then I realized there was one place I hadn't checked. I ran to the laundry room. I noticed the door where mama kept the laundry basket and there amongst the dirty towels that had yet to be washed was Ali. I gave the baby the same glare that I had used on her mother when she was disrespectful toward a teacher. "You are in big trouble young lady." She smiled at me then reached up for me. I picked her up and went back to the living room. I had been looking for her for a good five minutes. Ali gave a big yawn and her eyes began to droop. Suddenly a nap sound pretty good so I settled myself and Ali down on the couch where we promptly fell asleep.

* * *

(1:00 P.M./ Rose's POV)

Mom, Olena, Yeva, and I walked through the door at one in the afternoon. Olena had wanted mom and me to tag along with her and Yeva to the market so we could grab some stuff for Ali's party. When we walked in to find Dimitri and Ali fast asleep on the couch.

"I think she tired him out." I said smiling. Mom nodded. "She was handful when she was just crawling now i don't ever want to babysit." Olena walked by with a smile. "I warned him last night. But rarely do men listen to the wisdom of a woman." I laughed. I loved Olena.

Once everyone was in the kitchen I went over and gently tried to take Ali so I could lay her down in her bed, only for Dimitri's grip to tighten and his eyes snapped opened. He looked straight at me. "Roza?" He asked in a groggy voice. "Hey Comrade, ruff morning?" He smirked. "Defiantly harder then Strigoi killing." He said as he allowed me to take or daughter. "But a lot more fun too though right?" He nodded his head then he rolled off the couch, gave me a kiss, then went to the kitchen to see the others.

* * *

**Dimitri: Did I really get bested by a baby?**

**Rose & Lissa: (giggle) A Naked baby at that. (giggle)**

**Dimitri: (Face now completely red) Roza... thirty laps... NOW!  
**

**Rose: Awwww man! (Starts running) **

**Me: Review please. (sitting next to the track munching on popcorn) Run Rose Run!**


	14. Chapter 14: Ali's First Party Crashers

Chapter Fourteen: Ali's First Party Crashers!

* * *

(Roses' POV)

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Dmitri's arms. Shocker. I twisted and placed a loving kiss on his head and then wiggled out of his arms. I went over to Ali's cradle to see her lying on her back wide-awake. She looked to me and smiled the lifted her arms to be held. I picked my daughter p then quietly headed downstairs.

I found Olena in the kitchen with Lissa. "Oh Roza, you're awake." She smiled as she took Ali from me. "And there is my precious granddaughter Ali hugged her grandma's neck and squealed out. "Maw maw!" Olena laughed in delight. Everyone seemed to adore Ali no matter how long they've known her and that was fine with me. Olena sat my daughter in the highchair next to Lissa who started kissing Ali's chubby cheeks. "How is my favorite niece today?" Lissa said in a baby talk kind of voice. I rolled my eyes. "She's your only niece Liss."

Then Olena sat a big pile of pancakes and sausages in front of me. "I love you Olena." I said as my mouth watered happily. Just as I was about to eat we heard Dimitri coming down the stairs. He was clean and dressed, big surprise there. He smiled at me the kissed the crown of my head then kissed Ali's head as she continued to shove baby food all over her mouth and face.

About ten minutes later everyone was up and at the table when Olena announced. "Well today is our little angel's birthday so Mama and Papa should take her to town while the rest of us set up her party." Dimitri smiled and nodded but I was confused. Ali was only turning one so what is she saw the decorations. I shrugged oh well. After Dimitri and I dressed ourselves and Ali we headed to Baia. I noticed a lot of people I had never known come up to us and wish Ali a happy birthday.

"Comrade how the hell do all these people know Ali's birthday?" Dimitri chuckled. "Mama invited all our friends and neighbors to her party. This is a very close town Roza we are all like family here." I nodded in understanding. And we went straight to a little diner that, according to Dimitri, had the best burger on this side of the world.

We sat in a booth and suddenly a waitress came out of nowhere and practically screamed. "DIMKA!" then she latched on to him in a hug. I blinked. Who the hell was this little hussy? "Oh my god when Vika told me you were back in town I totally flipped out!" then she looked to me. "Oh snap is this her?" Dimitri gave a deep laugh. "Yes Anna, this is my Roza and our daughter Ali." Anna looked at Ali and her eyes lite up. "Holy smokes she so cute. She's gonna be gorgeous when she gets to be a big girl aren't you baby?" Ali smiled and clapped her hands, seems Ali thinks she's ok. Anna then turned into professional mode and Asked for our orders. Dimitri order a plate of black bread and two burgers with onion rings, with two cokes. "Oki dokie be back in a jiffy."

I looked to Dimitri. "Who was that?" I asked. He smiled. "That was Anna, she and Viktoria have been best friends for years, a lot like you and Lissa. She's always been like a fourth sister to me." I smiled. "She's a little hyper isn't she?" He laughed. "Yes but it's part of her appeal."

A minute later Anna returned with our drinks then offered something to Ali. "Here you go baby, happy birthday." I smiled and looked to her. "Thank you." She smiled. I took the gift from Ali and un wrapped it for her and inside was a doll that kind of reminded me of Rapunzel.

"It's Vasilisa, the young heroin who was said to defeat Baba Yaga. She will bring Ali luck in life." Ali latched on to the doll happily.

* * *

(Dimitri's POV)

we had spent the day in town just me and my girls. Now we were heading back to the house where everyone had gathered to celebrate my daughter's first year of life. I looked to the sky the sun was setting and the stars began to shine. I opened the door to let Roza in first and we went straight to the back yard where everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALI!" I looked to my little girl to see her smiling and laughing happily.

"Dimka come help me with the plate won't you?" I smiled. "Yes mama," then left Roza and Ali's side. That was my first mistake of the evening.

* * *

(Rose's POV)

Ali had gotten quiet after the noise had died down and people began to enjoy themselves I looked down at her. "Hey hot stuff, what's wrong?"

Then she turned to look at me and said her first word and it was the worst first word in history.

"Bad." I blinked. "W-what?" then I realized that she had just talked. "Baby mama is suppose to be your first word. She grabbed my hair and yanked. "Bad!"

before I could comprehend that she was squealing a warning a wave of nausea hit me hard. My eyes widen Ali was right very bad.

"Dimitri!" he whirled around to look at me. "STRIGOI!" then all hell broke loose as five Strigoi at least flooded our back yard!

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I have had birthdays and cook outs and I have been trying to improve my Sunday school class for the kids. I promise that I'll try and get the next chapter in faster and make it longer. Thanks for reading and I have a new story up called in the arms of a lover. Please review!


End file.
